Tattered Coat
by lemerly
Summary: When nineteen year old Bakura wakes up in the middle of the night to a babies wail. He never could have guessed how much his life would change. With a little bundle left all alone in an old tattered coat.
1. chapter 1

**So here's a new story it has a baby in it! I know I said I'd do bring me to life first but I really like the idea of this one! So here it is but I will get around to doing the other one sometime :p since Wikipedia said it's Ryou's birthday today I said I'd post this one today anyhoo here it is Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!**

**Summary: When nineteen year old Bakura wakes up in the middle of the night to a babies wail. He never guessed how much his life would change with a little bundle left all alone in an old tattered coat.**

**2nd of September 1998**

**Baby's age= 1 ½ months old**

**Bakura's ago= 19 exactly!**

"See you tomorrow Bakura! Happy birthday ya albino basterd!" Marik called out the window of the moving car as his messy shoulder length sandy blond hair hit him in the face.

"Yea yea yea piss off" Bakura mumbled to himself. Tristan had just dropped him off at his house after a night out drinking with him and Marik to celebrate his birthday, not that he really wanted to go. But it's kind of hard not to be roped into their 'fun' when they practically drag you out of the house and into the car.

He pulled the collar of his shirt up around his neck, nearly bashing into his black car that blended in with the night and made his way over to the front door. The night was cold and he could see every breath he took out in front of him. The only light was coming from the stars beaming brightly from the night sky.

He opened the door and stepped in slamming it shut behind him with his foot. He reached over and turned on the lights beside the door. His house was an absolute mess. Half eaten chip bags and burgers were left all over the floor and on the chest of drawers beside the door, cloths were covering half of the T.V screen and were thrown over the banister of the stairs.

He strolled over into the kitchen which wasn't much better the smell of coffee lingered in the air from the half-drunk cups of coffee left on the counter. He looked over to the fridge that was riddled with notes left there by his meddling mother telling him to clean up the place, or to look into a college and scoffed.

_Like that was gonna happen_

"Why does she bother telling me what to do? That's the bloody reason I moved out!"

He had enough of it so he stormed over to the phone hanging on the wall and dialled his mother's number not caring that it was nearly one in the morning. He started drumming his fingers on the wall resting his head on his hand with his eyes closed. He was nearly asleep to when his mother's voice lit up the other end.

'Sorry I can't come to the phone right now but leave a message at the beep and I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as I can'

"Wait what?"

BEEEEEEEEP

"Aaahhh what the hell! Anyway mom stay out of my house when I'm not there. I'm not a baby anymore I'm more than capable of looking after myself, and I'm not wasting any more time in school I already have a bloody job so stop pestering me please!"

He was about to hang up the phone when his mother answered him.

"Ok then fine I won't bother anymore. But the next time you fridge is empty it's because you're a big boy now and are able to fill it yourself or when the smell in your house gets so bad that you can't sleep there anymore you just remember this conversation alright"

"Yes please no wait shut up and stop yelling at me" his voice was a little bit slurred.

"I'm not yelling at you and are you drunk!"

"Yes you are I'm going to bed night mooooom"

"Bakura this is getting ridiculous you need to straighten yo-"

Was all she got out before he hung up the phone, but didn't put it back up on the wall properly and instead left it dangling there bouncing up and down. He started walking back to the living room to climb up the stairs but then he noticed the sofa. It looked so comfy and inviting and now that he taught about it he didn't fancy climbing all those stairs to go to his room. So instead he plonked down on the sofa threw a shoe at the light switch turning it off and fell fast asleep.

**3 hours later!**

Bakura started waking up with a heavy feeling in his head. He brought his hand up to his eyes and praised himself for turning off the light before he went to sleep.

"Oooh God my head"

He took a quick sniff of the room he was sitting in and pulled a face.

_Ok now I defiantly need to get rid of the junk in here it's waking me up at night_

He lifted his hand to look out the window to see it was raining. He could hear the wind pounding against the glass and the clatter of thunder rung in his ears but that wasn't the only sound that stood out to him. Somewhere among the clattering and pounding of the rain he heard crying. Not the annoying cry of a drunken adult, but a soft subtle whimper barely audible over the ruckus around it.

"Hmm probably just the Mai and Valon minding that brat again, but they said they'd warn me first. Hmm liars" he didn't mean anything by it though.

Another clatter of thunder struck the window lighting up the sky when the crying grew louder it was so clear it was almost like it was just outside the front… Wait

He shot up from the sofa ignoring the pounding in his head and darted to the front door and looked down. There was an old tattered coat but something was moving in it.

"Ooh no if this is another one of Mariks dying cats I'm gonna flip"

He looked down and inspected the black coat. It was covered in tiny holes and through one of them he noticed something snow white shinning out against the dark. He pulled back the flap covering whatever was done there and saw the most beautiful baby boy.

His full head of snow white hair stood out amongst the dark of the night, his eyes were a warm brown but were clouded with tears that were streaming down his pale face he had rosy red cheeks, the tip of his nose was red too and Bakura noticed that he was sniffling. He couldn't have been any more than few weeks old. He guessed a month or two.

Snapping himself out of his daze he carefully picked the child up and pulled the coat over his shoulder. He hugged him close to his chest and then brought him back into the house. He closed the door behind him and got another look at the child who had calmed considerably down and was now just snuggling into him, but the odd hig would escape his lips. He wasn't wearing anything only a nappy and a dirty one at that. Bakura put his nose up to the end of the nappy and took a sniff. He didn't smell anything until the baby farted and started to laugh when Bakura pulled away with a look of disgust on his face.

"Ewwww yuck! You're disgusting you know that?"

The new born just looked up at Bakura with an innocent smile on his face, he knew exactly what he did. His brown eyes sparkled as he reached up and started to tug on Bakura's hair.

"Oww oww oww oww oww hey stop that" he growled before pulling the lock of hair out of his hand but then the baby's face scrunched up, his brown eyes started to water but not enough to make them fall they made his eyes look like they were sparkling and his bottom lip started to tremble. He was getting ready to cry.

"Hey its ok emm just don't...don't start crying ok" Bakura walked over to the sofa he was asleep on just minutes ago and layed the coat down on the side. He put the baby on his lap minding his neck by putting his two hands behind it and put him facing him. The child had just stopped crying and was just staring at him with a blank face and started cupping his hands in and out of each other as if deciding on what his next course of action would be.

"What? Stop looking at me like that. It's creeping me out"

The baby just started looking around the room avoiding Bakura's gaze as if he understood exactly what Bakura had said.

_God what am I gonna do with this kid, wait screw that what am I gonna do with any kid!_

The new born let out a big yawn, his big brown eyes becoming heavier and heavier until there were barley open. Bakura followed suit and let out a yawn aswell. He had a quick look at the clock on the wall it was 4:15 in the morning. He looked back down at the little bundle that just looked back up at him with droopy eyes before trying to move himself closer to Bakura's chest. He knew what the baby was trying to do and moved him so he was lying down on the crook of his arm. The baby snuggled up to Bakura's chest, held onto the open flap of his shirt with his chubby little fingers and was soon fast asleep.

He looked over to the coat and noticed a piece of paper sticking out the side. Moving slowly so he didn't wake the baby he pulled the paper out of the coat and looked at it. It was a blank birth cert. He flipped it over to see of anything was written on the back and back again.

"What am I going to do?"

He carefully lied down on the sofa lied down on one of his arms and put the baby lying down on him on the inside.

_I guess I'll have to figure that out tomorrow_

He put his free arm up behind his head and fell fast asleep.

**So there's the first chapter! Poor Bakura doesn't know what to do with the baby (it's a no brainer really who the baby is :P)**

**So anyway I'd love to hear what you think of this I have the first few chapters already typed out and I know what the ones that I haven't got typed out are gonna be about so I'm HOPING updates will be pretty regular, but I want to get my other story done before I really spend all my time with this one. But if enough people want me to post the chapters I already have don I. There will be pairings later on in the story but I'm not gonna say just yet ;)**

**I have soo much planned for this fic it's unreal! I know it's a really really short chapter but there defiantly going to be longer then this and I know for a fact they won't be any shorter than this one! I would have preferred it to be longer but I couldn't really fit anything else in. With the birth cert I don't know if they actually hand them out blank or what but for the sake of the story let's just say they do k haha :P **

**I have the next two chapters already typed out so I should update soon enough :p**

**Till next time! **

**Reviews =more baby Ryou! :D (Whoops kinda spoiled the obvious surprise there didn't I)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya Bakura is going to be pretty OOC in this story and maybe Ryou but I'm not too sure yet. The titles pretty weird I know but ah it was a title that came up for my exams so I thought why not :D There's a lot of dialog in this chapter too!**

**But WOW! I was not expecting so many reviews for one chapter! Or favourites or follows! So thank you PhantomBrat, Eric Lyoko, Yugi YY, YuGiOhRox and my Guest reviewer's! You'se are all the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh but I can always dream :P**

**Summary: when 19 year old Bakura wakes up one night to a babies wail in the middle of the night after a night out. He never guessed how much his life would change, with a little bundle left all alone in an old tattered coat**

**Tuesday 3****rd**** of September 1998**

**Baby age= 1 ½ months**

**Bakura =19**

The next morning Bakura woke up to something wriggling up against his arm.

_What the heck is that?_

His eyes shot opened and he looked down wide eyed at the bundle looking back up at him. It took him a few seconds to remember all that happened last night. But when he did his face paled.

_What am I going to do with this kid? _

The baby had woken up and was trying to get his foot up to his mouth to nibble on his toes. When he noticed Bakura had woken up he looked up at him, his brown eyes sparkling and gave him a gummy smile. Bakura just stared at him wondering what exactly he was ment to do with the child now.

Did he have gas? Was he hungry? Or was he just happy with nibbling on the end of his foot. He didn't know anything about babies just the basics, like changing their nappies and how to wind them and even at that the only reason he knew how to do that was because he had to babysit his younger cousin Alister from time to time when he was a baby. That was about 4 years ago. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was 9am.

Bakura sat up but left baby lying down on the sofa where he had just gotten up from. The Baby started laughing when his foot actually reached his mouth, Bakura watched the child's foot slowly getting covered in slobber. He slowly arsed his way off the chair to stand up but before he could take the first step, out of the corner of his eye he noticed baby's bottom lip start to quiver, his eyes narrowed and started to water up making Bakura want to reach down and pick him up, even if it was just to get rid of the sad look in his eyes. Instead he sat back down where he was a minute ago and the baby started to smile and giggle again.

Bakura decided to play a little with him and stood up again always keeping an eye on the child's reaction. Just like Bakura taught the baby was getting ready to cry but before a single tear could trickle down his cheek Bakura sat back down and listened as the baby started to laugh again. He couldn't help but admire how clever the baby was he had his lips in turned up in a cheeky grin his eyes full of mischief.

"Oooh so that how you're going to play it is it? Well see how you like this" He said before lunging down to kneel on the sofa and started to tickle the baby anywhere he could. Pretending to eat his toes and lifting his arms to tickle him there. The baby's soft laughs filled the house and Bakura even found himself laughing. He was having fun playing with him.

He had to stop every couple of seconds though so the baby could catch his breath another thing he had learned from minding Alister don't tickle them for too long or else they'll get sick. When he taught the baby needed a break he stopped tickling him and picked him up.

"Haha well you're a bit of fun at least. But you stink no offence" the two of them starred at each other for a few seconds while Bakura tried to figure something out. When his eyes narrowed and a cheeky grin played at the corners of his mouth "Time to pay a little visit to Valon and Mai I think" he lifted the baby up and went over to the mirror hanging on the wall and saw he was still in his cloths from last night all wrinkled from being slept in.

But he thought he looked presentable enough so he just combed through his hair with his fingers and went out the door. He didn't get too far though and he went back inside to get a thin blanket to put around the practically naked child. He didn't want him to get sick or anything.

There was a nip in the air when Bakura stepped outside he didn't bother locking the door he was only going next door for a few minutes. Mai and Valon are always looking after that baby yu- something or the other he didn't really care what he was called. Just that whenever they looked after him it was when his grandfather was off on digs normally for a week at a time and during that week he got little to no sleep from the crying he made, probably from him missing the old man who looked after him.

The light shining in the gaps from the giant green leafy trees lined his driveway making little patterns and shapes out of the shadows from where the light was shining out from the gabs in the trees, it was just a nice morning. The kind that would put anyone in good mood.

The baby was looking around wide eyed he didn't know who the man looking after him was but he was funny and fun to play with. He liked him and felt safe with him.

Bakura took a turn and walked up the door of the house on his left the same trees that were in his garden were hanging over the gate so the couple living there had some privacy and it made the house look welcoming. The house itself was a two story one with a porch out the front with a swinging lawn chair beside the door and a garage at the side almost exactly like his on the outside, but there house was a tidy loving one, even if it was only the two of them most of the time, compared to his cold empty house, and that's all his was to him a house but Mai and Valon's was a home and he more often than he'd like to admit he found himself coming over for a while.

He rang the bell and he could hear the scuffle of feet behind the door then a click and then he was greeted by Mai who was holding onto that brat she looked after. His black spikey hair had grown a little since the last time he'd seen him the golden bangs curved around his face and around the edges was a violet that just added to the innocence of the child. His big bright amethyst eyes were staring at the baby in his arms and the same could be said for the child he was holding they both started smiling at each other.

"Ohh hey Bakura" she said then tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow smiling "And mini Bakura who's this little guy?"

"That's kinda why I came over. Can I come in?"

"Oh God ya I'm sorry but just excuse the mess Solomon had to drop Yugi over last night and things have been kind of hectic since then. I was actually going to call over to you today" Bakura looked around and had to hold back a scoff at what she considered a mess. There was an opened changing bag with stuff hanging out of it and Valon picking up a couple of dirty nappies. On the coffee table in the middle of the room were a couple of cups of tea a baby bottle and a few toys.

"Valon look who dropped by" he looked up from what he was doing and smiled back at him.

"Hi ya Bakura" then he noticed the baby resting up against his chest in a blanket "You never said you had a kid"

Bakura was staring off into the distance but when he heard that he shot of out of his trance.

"What him oh eh no no no no he's not mine. I don't know whose he is." Mai walked in past him and sat down on the black material sofa.

"How can you not know whose he is?"

"I went out last night with a few friends, I came home went to sleep on the sofa for a while then I woke up to him crying he was in an old coat and had a blank birth cert in the pocket."

Valon sat down beside his wife on the sofa and took Yugi off of her. He motioned for Bakura to sit down in the arm chair across from them.

"Well that's odd, what are you going to do with him?"

"I- I don't know" Mai started cooing the baby from across the room.

"Mind if I hold him?" she asked holding her arms open for the baby.

"No, no here" he said walking over to her and put the baby in her arms. When he turned his back to them the baby started to cry and tried to reach out for him. When he sat down the baby was squirming and wriggling trying to get away from Mai and back to him.

"Haha I think someone's grown attached" she said a little bit disappointed that the child wouldn't stay with her but she thought it was cute that he'd grown to like him so much. Bakura just looked confused when the baby stopped crying when Mai gave him back. He looked up at Bakura giving him yet another gummy smile.

Weren't his cheeks getting sore now? Why would the baby want him of all people? All he'd done was play with him.

"So what's the little tyke's name?" Valon asked as he started winding Yugi.

A name? Bakura hadn't actually thought about that.

"He doesn't have one" Mai looked up at him horrified.

"He has to have a name, go on pick one off the top of your head" Bakura taught that was odd he people don't just name children like that do they? Not that he cared if they did.

"I'd rather not. I don't even know what I'm going to do with him yet" both Valon and Mai looked over at him.

"Why are you going to put him up for adoption?" Valon asked.

Adoption? Now he hadn't thought of that one, it would save him a lot of trouble in the long run. He was considering it when he heard a slap.

"Valon stop putting stupid ideas into his head. He can't put him up for adoption. What if his parents came back for him?" and there was another thing he hadn't thought of.

But he was only 19! He couldn't look after a child could he? He blocked out the two in the back ground bickering about what he should and shouldn't do with him. When he remembered one of the reasons he came over.

"Now that I remember you two don't have any baby grows that would fit him or a few nappies?" they stopped their squabbling and looked back over at him. Valon put Yugi down on the fluffy white rug on the ground and went over to the changing bag and pulled out a couple of vests and some baby grows then Mai went over to the t.v and from behind it she took out a few nappies and a vest since the other two boys had forgotten about it.

"Here this should do him for a while but you're going to have to get him a few bibs and cardigans for when he starts dribbling and the cardigans to keep him warm"

"A cardigan?"

"Ya a cardigan there those-"

"I know what a bloody cardigan is… but there for girls!" he heard Valon snigger behind him still rummaging through the bag.

"Get him a blue one then"

"But it's still a cardigan and there girly"

"Oh cop on Bakura all babies wear them!" her voice was getting a little annoyed.

"They still seem girly though "he mumbled just loud enough for Valon to hear then he heard him snigger again. Valon handed him a baby grow and Mai passed over the vest, he took it but the look on his face told them that he hadn't the slightest clue on how to put it on him.

"Emm Mai"

"Ya hun"

"How do you put it on?" Mai chuckled to herself and went over to show him how to put it on but told him to change his nappy first. The baby wouldn't let himself be taken away from Bakura. Eventually he got the hang of it and got him into the stripy yellow and white baby grow and vest.

"Now that's much better" Mai went back over to the rug Yugi was on and started feeding him the bottle that was on the table.

Without looking up she asked "Bakura did you feed him yet?"

"Aww shit no!"

Mai chuckled to herself "I didn't think so, HONEY" she yelled out it was only now that he noticed that Valon wasn't in the room anymore.

"YA, IS SOMETHING WRONG?"

"NO NO NOTHINGS YOU GET ONE OF YUGI'S STERALIZED BOTTLES AND MAKE IT UP FOR BAKURA?"

"YA OK YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT A MINUTE FOR IT THOUGH"

"It'll be done in a second. Do you know how to make bottles?" did he know how to make bottles? What kind of questions were these?

"Nope! I only know how to change a nappy and wind them. When I used to mind my cousin his mother used to make a few bottles before she left"

"It's easy go on out to Valon and he'll show you"

Bakura did what she said and a few minutes later he came back in, in front of valon holding a bottle under his arm and the baby in the other two.

"He's a natural born bottle maker"

"Ha ha very funny" he said back but was smirking away to himself this hole baby thing wasn't as hard as he thought. Mai and Valon were naturals though.

It made him feel a bit sorry for them since they couldn't have children. Maybe if he were to put the child up for adoption Mai and Valon could take him? There was another option for him. It wasn't common knowledge that they couldn't have children but they both trusted Bakura and were close friends. Valon handed him a bib to put under his chin before he started feeding him. The baby was starving he was gulping down that bottle as if it were the last time he'd ever get one.

"Well someone was hungry."

"Ya he was" he looked down and saw that he was taking the last few sips. Bakura took the bottle out before he could start sucking the air, without second thought he put the baby on his knee and started winding him. Mai looked over to Bakura and admired at how well he was doing everything. She didn't want him to put the baby up for adoption it was obvious that he adored Bakura and that he was fond of the baby but he wouldn't admit it.

They stayed over with Mai and Valon for another few hours. In that time the baby and Yugi played together even if all they could do was lie down on the fluffy rug beside each other because neither of them could hold themselves upright yet. They both told Bakura the do's and dont's on how to look after him for however long he'd be staying with him.

They also gave him a list of stuff he'd need for him a bottle of Milton to sterilize the bottles, some more nappies, a bottle and half a tin of baby milk with the measuring spoon, and put them all in a plastic carrier bag so he could bring everything home without much hassle.

Since it was getting late he said goodbye and left Mai and Valon to whatever it is they did in the evening. Since it was early September the evenings were going to start getting dark sooner. It must have been at least 6 o'clock he'd spent all day over with Mai and Valon. He'd have to make do with what he had for the baby because all the shops would be closed by the time he got there and since he'd need to carry the now sleeping child around the place since he didn't have a car seat to put him in.

He sped up when he remembered that he left his front door opened all day, thinking he'd only be over with Mai and Valon for a few minutes. In the driveway he noticed a black BMW parked up behind his black car. He didn't know why his mother had even bought him the car in the first place but didn't really care enough to ask her about it either. He was just too happy when his mother had given him the keys when he finished school.

He crept up slowly behind the cars keeping the child close to his chest. Looking over to the door he saw his mother moving about in the sitting room holding onto a pile of cloths. He waited out behind the cars for a few more minutes then he saw his mother come out of the house and close the door gently behind her.

Bakura didn't want to see his mother just yet since he didn't know how he'd explain a baby and why he didn't call somebody about him. So for the time being, it was better just staying quiet. He crouched down behind his car and kept as close to the hedge as he could and prayed to god that the child wouldn't wake up and bring attention to them. Just then the wind started blowing ever so slightly and made the bag rustle.

He bit down on his bottom lip hard his mother was at her car holding onto the handle she was so close to leaving so so close. He held his breath. She looked around the yard to see what that noise was. She had incredibly good hearing. Bakura remembered years ago when he used to sneak out the trouble he had to go to so she wouldn't hear the window latch opening or him climbing across the creaky floor boards.

"Bakura I know you're behind the car"

_Shit she caught on! Quick say something back!_

"No I'm not!"

_Nice one Bakura_

"Ok then white haired boy hiding behind his car who's not my son. I just called by to tell him I made dinner it's on the counter for when he's ready to eat it. Just heat it up first and I cleaned up a bit tell him I love him"

"Love you too mom"

"C ya Bakura"

"I'm not Bakura"

"Right whatever"

Bakura laughed to himself, his mother could always take a joke and she put up with a lot of his shit over the years. He watched the car drive out of the yard and his mother weaved and blew him a kiss. He put one hand up and weaved back and then she was gone.

"Nice one Bakur- a crap she knew I was here all along! Could have been worse though, she could have stayed"

What would she have done if she had of seen the baby? He couldn't have pretended to be looking after him for a friend cuz all his were still in their late teens like him.

He didn't dwell on the thought for too long though shrugging his shoulders he picked up the plastic bag and walked back into the house. It wasn't much cleaner then when he left earlier the windows had all been opened there was a cool breeze flowing through the house so the lingering smell wasn't as bad but was still there.

Bakura closed the door behind him and put the carrier bag on the kitchen counter beside the lasagne dinner his mother had dropped off for him.

He stared around the house and was disgusted with himself for letting it get this bad which was odd because normally he wouldn't have cared how the place was.

_I guess this kid is having more of an influence one me then I thought _

He was brought out of his trance by the faint sound of snoring. He looked down and saw the baby had fallen asleep, still holding onto the collar of his shirt. It was only then he noticed just how much they looked alike. Even for a new born baby he had an unreal amount of snow white hair that curled on around his face it wasn't as wild as Bakura's but still looked strangely similar to his own. He brought the child over to the sofa he had sleep on last night and gently placed him down so as not to wake him. He must have been exhausted not that Bakura could blame him. He'd stayed away nearly all evening, even he knew that was odd for a baby his age playing with Yugi next door.

_Mai didn't mind looking after him maybe she could look after him sometime when he had work or…no!_

He shook those kind of thoughts out of his head. He shouldn't be planning that far ahead he still didn't know what to do but he'd need to decide pretty soon, what if someone came looking for him and he was accused of kidnap! No that wouldn't happen he reasoned with himself. But still you can't keep him here.

He stood up off of the chair and got a bunch of pillows from the hot press under the stairs and put two up beside the baby so he wouldn't roll off and another two on the ground just in case. Then went out to the kitchen and put the cold lasagne in the micro-weave for a couple of minutes.

"Ok so I have a few options, I could dump him on someone else's door"

_But then again no, that wouldn't be fair on him_

"I could put him up for adoption like Valon said it'd probably be for the best anyway I'm clueless when it comes to children"

_You could always learn_

"I could let Mai and Valon keep him"

_Admit it your fond him_

A little voice in the back of his head fought with him about every idea he came up with.

"Alright so todays Tuesday I guess I'll keep him here with me until Friday and no later! Then I'm handing him over to the police" he said very matter of factly. He was proud of himself for finally deciding what he was going to do. Why he didn't just hand him over to someone already was beyond him.

He went back over to the sofa and checked to see if he was to cold or if he needed a blanket. He was a lot warmer with the baby grow on but he out a blanket over him just to be safe and smiled to himself.

_This whole kid thing isn't that hard_

Then he heard the ding from the micro-weave and went out to the kitchen to eat his dinner by the table, all the while popping his head in through the door to check on the sleeping child on his sofa.

**Oooh Bakura things are gonna get SO much harder for you haha I have this story all planned out in my head I know exactly what going to happen in it the whole way up till the end. Bakura's ment to be kind of immature and clueless in this fic or well the start of it anyway. **

**I know I said I wouldn't be updating this for a while but im I'm a REALLY good mood! And cuz of all the reviews I got and look this one is twice as long as the other chapter! :D I'm getting back my exam results on Wednesday wish me luck! Go knows im gonna need it.**

**Anyway I really want to hear what everyone thinks about this fic I know things are moving kinda slow but that'll change soon enough :D**

**So review? Pretty please with a cherry on top haha **

**Till next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know not a lot's happening yet but that'll change pretty soon (thank God) I have loads of ideas for this story it's just a matter of how to start them that stumps me! In case anyone's wondering the dates all match up I'm not just making them up as I go along :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or the pic for this fic (even though I think its adorable!) :D**

**Summary: when 19 year old Bakura wakes up one night to a babies wail in the middle of the night after a night out. He never guessed how much his life would change, with a little bundle left all alone in an old tattered coat.**

**Ryou = 1 ½ **

**Bakura = 19**

**Wednesday 4****th**** of September 1998**

That was the second night in a row that the baby slept through. Bakura had put him to bed at around 12 o'clock and got back up with him around half four in the morning, which was a long time for a child to sleep in the night without a bottle. He knew that much but he wasn't complaining about it. It ment he got more sleep that he was grateful for.

He was starting to get the hang of the whole baby thing and he liked it. The baby slept a lot it was probably the excitement from the day before that managed to keep him awake as long as he had. All the new faces and places. But the little guy wouldn't have to worry about that for too much longer he'd be handing him over soon enough then someone would find him a permanent home.

_But what if they don't and just stick him in an orphanage or in a ton of different foster homes?_

_No they won't he's practically a new born, everyone wants babies and I'm starting to see why. _

He was brought out of his daze when he heard the baby take the last few gulps from the bottle and then started sucking air. He saw that he had started to dribble and spat out some of the bottle so he used the bib to wipe it off.

He quickly pulled it out of the boy's mouth and reached over to put it on the chest of drawers and carefully put the baby on his knee all the while watching out for his neck and started to gently pat him in the back until the baby started to burp. His smile never left his face.

He stopped patting his back when he heard a faint snoring and put the baby lying down on the sofa again. Last night he'd slept on the sofa again with him. He didn't want to put him in the bed in case he rolled over and squished him in the night or in case he fell off or god forbid, get smothered under the blankets. So for the time being he was making do with the sofa with a thin blanket to put over the two of them.

He put the couple of pillows down on the ground and beside him again and headed out to the kitchen. He'd managed to do a little cleaning last night but not much. There were still cups of coffee all over the place but he was slowly getting rid of them all.

He couldn't have a baby in the house with the way it was before. It wouldn't have been fair. He headed over to the fridge and picked off one of the sticky notes his mother had stuck up.

_Clean the toilet it's disgusting!_

"Clean the toilet? How the hell do I do that?"

He scrunched up the paper and threw it over his head only to grunt and walk back over to pick it up and put it in the bin.

"Never mind I'll just do something else" he went back over to the fridge and started pulling off the sticky notes one at a time. More or less the ones he either didn't know how to do or just didn't want to do. He ended up pulling off more than half and slowly it revealed a small picture of him and his mother when he was a young boy.

They were sitting down on a red and black chequered blanket with a picnic basket behind them. His mother's long auburn hair curled in around her face, she had a row of freckles just under each eye that were the warmest shade of brown that he'd ever seen even as an adult. He took more after his father with his white hair bar the tan skin his was as pale as a ghost like his mother.

She had her head resting on his as she curled him into a hug in between her legs. He was only six or seven at the time but he remembered the day they went and the long heart-breaking weeks before it perfectly.

His scumbag of a father had walked out on them a few weeks before and it was the first outing the two of them had made since then other than work which she soon gave up to look after Bakura. Of course she was upset about it they had been married for six years and had practically grown up with each other since they met in secondary school and married when she was twenty. You just don't forget about someone like that. So she was left along at twenty-six to raise a small little boy. Having Bakura when she was only twenty.

But Bakura was heartbroken his father was his everything, the person he respected and looked up to out of everyone else. His dad was his everything and he loved him. Then one day he woke up in the middle of the night to the door slamming and was curious so he went downstairs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

It was in the middle of the October. Thinking back on it now it was pretty stupid going on a picnic in the middle of the autumn but they didn't care it was a bit of fun and took their mind off other things. The house had felt more empty than normal and he noticed his mother crying on their red and black sofa with her head in her hands.

"Mom what wrong? Where's daddy?" she looked up at her son and saw that he was still in his black fluffy p.j's. His innocent little face at that moment was one she'd never forget. She made herself more comfortable on the chair and beckoned him over to sit on her lap. Her eyes were red blood shot and puffy. He wondered why but didn't bother asking and sat down on her lap.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder. His pyjamas were so soft and she rubbed her thumb over the sleeve of his top a few times.

"Where's Daddy Mom?" she closed her eyes to try and stop the tears from falling and took a deep breath in.

"Daddy's going away for a while" she sounded so sad saying that. She could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces she didn't want to tell her son this way. He turned his head so they were looking at each other face to face.

"When's he coming home? He told me he'd bring me to the aquarium at the weekend he'll be home before then won't he? Cuz I told Tristan and Marik that I was going they were so jealous but I told them I'd take a picture of the shark to show them I can still do that can't I?" he looked up at her with hopeful eyes. He was worried that he couldn't go he'd been looking forward to it for so long and he was looking forward to spending time with his dad.

Just the men his dad had told him, no girls allowed. It made him fell big and important and had him prancing around the house for days after with his chest out and head held high hoping to impress his father and started ordering his mother around of course she went along with it and the whole big man act had worn off a few days later though when he forgot about it.

"See sweetie, Daddy he… he won't back for a very long time. It'll just be you and me. But I can take you at the weekend if you want" she put on a forced smile that felt like it would break her face in half. It only managed to make her look sadder though while she waited for her son's response.

His daddy wasn't coming home for a long time? Why?

_I wonder if he's going on holiday for a while. Oohh maybe he'll bring me back a present. He doesn't have to bring me to the aquarium then. I wonder what he's gonna bring me back. _

He was quiet for a few long seconds. His innocent little mind didn't understand that his dad wasn't going to be coming home and he was coming up with all these different scenarios as to where he was going and what he was doing. Then he looked around the room and saw his father's coat hanging from one of the kitchen chairs.

"No I'll just wait until dad comes home then we can all go together"

"No honey please listen daddy he's-"

"I know mom you said he won't be home for a while but that's a lie" he started singing the last few words as he pointed to the coat on the chair "He'll be back any minute now cuz he forgot his coat. He'll be cold" suddenly he got an idea and pulled his mother's hands apart and leapt up off her lap.

"It's ok though I'll give it to him and tell him to come home soon" he ran over to the coat and pulled the chair over when he grabbed it making it fall to the ground with a bang.

"No sweetie don't go outside come back" she shot up from her chair but it was too late Bakura was already out the door leaving it swinging open running down the leave painted footpath.

The night was cold and the autumn leaves danced around his feet as he ran down the road. His bare feet slapping against the cold gritty surface scratched the ends of his bare feet. The moon was high in the sky and the stars twinkling around it gave it a subtle glow. He was breathing in the cold night air and it left his throat all dry and his voice raspy.

The wind was blowing the branches of the tree's back and forth and the same with the shrubs lining the sides of the foot path that were planted there to make the place look nicer and more vibrant. His dad's big coat was blowing in the wind behind him as he ran.

He could hear his mother calling for him to come back but he ignored her. There wasn't a soul out this hour of the night on car or on foot bar one person that was fast walking up ahead him. He knew who it was it was impossible not to especially with his matching white hair.

Seeing him so close he smiled to himself and sped up.

"Dad hey! Wait up" the man stopped walking and turned around leaving his bags down beside him. He wasn't smiling or anything his face was turned up into a scowl that made Bakura slow down just a little bit and made his smile that little bit smaller. His father had his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was blowing across his face just adding to disgusted look.

When Bakura reached his father he was panting the cold night air could be seen out on front of him. He reached out to give his father a hug he barley reached his father's hip since he was a big man at 6'4. He smiled into his father's leg clutching the coat in his hand.

Something didn't feel right why wasn't his father hugging him back? His hug only lasted a few short seconds before he felt hands rest on his shoulders and pushed him back until he nearly fell onto the pavement.

"What do you want" his father snapped at him sounding completely disgusted. His eyes zoned in on his coat in the child's hand. He raised a sceptical eyebrow and looked down to meet his son's eyes.

"Why do you have that?" he said pointing to the coat. Bakura looked back at the coat forgetting for a minute just what he was doing out in the middle of the night.

"Oh this you forgot it so I'm bringing it out to you. You'll get cold and you told me once that big boys don't go outside witho-"

"Shut up will you. Now answer me before I get pissed off. Even more then I already am. Did she tell you anything?" he said jerking his head towards the house. His mother was yet to come out of the house for looking him.

"Emm she said that you were going away for a while and that we couldn't go to the aquarium this weekend "Bakura was confused. Why was his dad acting like this maybe if he said something he'd be happy again. His father looked behind him scowling at thin air.

"But I know it's only for a little while and when you come home me and mom will have a big party" he looked up his brown eyes shining with innocence happy at the idea of having a party when his dad came home.

His father looked down at the child at his feet disgusted. His eyes locked on the coat the little boy was still holding onto and without mercy he snatched it out of his hands with as much force as he could muster making Bakura fall flat on his face. He wasn't able to put his hands out in front of him fast enough so he fell flat on his face.

It was then he heard his mother's worried voice from behind him. Pushing himself up with tears brimming in the corners of his eyes he stared up at his father one more time and managed to look him in the eye before his father shot him another glare making the young Bakura shrink back.

It was then Bakura was wrapped into a warm hug by his mother and pulled in closely to her chest while he cried.

Akefia Bakura glanced back to his soon to be ex-wife but just shrugged off her pained expression "Keep that away from me" he growled pointing to the child crying onto her chest.

It took everything in her to keep her voice as even as she did, everything about this situation just broke her heart.

"He's not a that. He's your little boy. Now get out of here you scumbag you've caused enough trouble" and with one final grunt he turned away picked up his suit case and walked out of their lives without another word.

Shaking away the bad memory Bakura got back to his 'cleaning'. He kept that up for another few minutes before he remembered he'd been sterilizing that bottle Mai had given him in a lunchbox filled with the Milton.

He did the best he could with what he had then made up the bottle for when the baby woke up but that time came all too soon when the sound of the bell ringing was followed on by the sound of crying. Rolling his eyes and sighing to himself he tested the ready-made bottle on his wrist to see if it was too hot which of course it was since he'd only finished heating it up in a jug of hot water, he put it down on the dresser by the door and picked the baby up who of course stopped crying the second he did and went to answer the door. Not really thinking because he didn't want anyone knowing about the child except for Mai and Valon, especially Marik it'd give him all the wrong ideas, but he didn't have a clue how Tristan would react.

"Bakura hun? Come on open up" Mai's sweet and cheery voice penetrated the door and Bakura let out a sigh of relief. He opened the door as gently as he could so that he didn't shift the baby in his arm around too much leaving it open just enough for Mai to get through before walking back over to the sofa with the bottle.

What he wasn't expecting though was for Mai to have a bright red stroller with Yugi in it sucking on a dummy. The little boy was wide awake and carefully examining his surroundings then his eyes settled on the baby in Bakura's arms.

"Morning Bakura, I just thought I'd drop by to see how you were doing with the little guy" she asked closing the door behind her and pushed the stroller over to Bakura who had started feeding the baby and was now greedily drinking the whole thing. Every couple of seconds though Bakura looked down to wipe the milk that was dribbling down his chin off.

"Ah were doing pretty ok I guess" he didn't even look up when he was talking to her to know that she had seated herself beside him because he could feel the sofa sink beside him.

"How long's he gonna be staying for?" he asked looking up at her for the first time. She was dressed in a pair on three quarter length's and a purple vest top taking complete advantage of the September heat, little Yugi was in a different baby grow then yesterday this one was just plain white with a few small yellow ducks on the front.

"I'm not too sure Solomon just dropped him in the other night, something about there being some major discovery over in Egypt and they needed him but I'm sketchy on the details since he was gone just about as quickly as he came, all rush rush rush with that man he's too old to be jetting off like that" she sighed softly to herself "But anyway enough about all that"

She'd known Solomon Motou for years. He'd taken her in when she was placed into foster care and stayed there for two years while his son was growing up but since they were around the same age they played together since they were both around seven give or take a bit and the best of friends.

But when she turned nine she came home from school one day to find a social worker sitting on the sofa and explained to her that she was going to go and live with her mother again.

She didn't want to go she still remembered holding onto Solomon as tightly as she could before the social worked caught her by the arm and started to pull her out through the door completely ignoring the little girls please to stay with the old man who had treated her so kindly. With tears falling from her eyes she called out her little pet name for him.

"Salmon! Salmon I don't w-wanna go I-I don't w-wanna go. L-let me s-stay here p-please?!" she called him Salmon since that's what she thought his name was when she was firstly brought to live there and it just kinda stuck but he never once complained and was ever only nice to her.

His kind words and reassurance's went unnoticed by everyone over the sound of Mai's desperate cries and pitiful screams. Solomon's son wasn't there that day when she was taken away he was off at a friend's house so he never got to say goodbye.

That was the last time Mai had seen him until one day by chances about six years ago by pure chance she was standing behind an old man with grey spikey hair pulled back by a bandana. He didn't have much to buy only a bundle of bananas and a carton of milk. But the line was moving by so slow turns out he didn't have enough money with him to buy the few odd bits he needed and he embarrassedly started rubbing the back of his neck and tried to explain that he didn't have the change.

He was about to put the bananas before Mai went out on a limb and handed a five note over to the cashier to pay for his things earning a stunned look from Solomon but the cashier didn't think twice about it and put it the register thanking him for his service before looking onto Mai and started scanning her few bits but Mai and Solomon just ignored her and they just stared at each other.

With Mai being a fully grown woman now Solomon recognised the face somewhere but it was from so long ago and she had grown up so much since then. Mai just kept smiling at him hoping that he'd recognise her and from the look on his face it was just on the tip of his tongue.

"Hello Salmon it's been a long time hasn't it" she smiled up at him and said sheepishly, suddenly feeling very awkward and self-conscious since, all the people waiting to be served behind her were all staring at them curiously. Somehow knowing that this was a kind of meeting that couldn't be rushed or interrupted.

"MAI" Solomon cried out lunging forward to catch the woman in a warm hug which she returned. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity only pulling away when the cashier told them they'd need to move along. Mai just told her she didn't want them anymore and walked out of the shop with the still blubbering Solomon even though she didn't want anyone in the shop to see she had shed a few tears aswell.

They went back to her car and instead of just driving off back to one of their house's to catch up, they just stayed there for hours talking laughing and catching up.

She found out that after Mai had been taken away he didn't house any more foster children, simply because when they had to go it was heart wrenching. He hadn't expected it to be so hard sending her home, Mai had been his first and last, his son hadn't taken it too well either. Losing one of the friends you could depend on and was always there was hard to get over, especially since he didn't get the chance to say goodbye.

She was happy and sad to hear that he'd gone looking for her more than once but social services wouldn't give him any details as to where she had gone, even though he knew it was back to her mother she didn't know where that was.

So as the years went by the one little girl who he helped shaped into the woman she was today slipped further and further back into his mind when other things like his son's wedding and things alike took her place and turned her into nothing more than a fond memory.

It made her feel really guilty since they'd been in the same city for all these years and she hadn't called in to see him, even though she couldn't when she was a child she should have when she left home but just like Solomon life got in the way he faded to the back of her mind.

The years flew by and things a people changed but when she found her Salmon again it felt like she was wanted and had never left to go back and live with her mother again. It's not that the woman was bad not she was anything but. It was just money was tight and she had come to school with visible bruises a few times to many so the law intervened.

It seemed like no time ago about a year after she found Solomon again she and Valon met and married, then little Yugi was born a few months ago but his parents were taken from him too soon by a full on collision with a tree while trying to avoid an cyclist, so that had left Solomon to care for the new born baby. This was the second or third time that she'd had to look after Yugi while Solomon was out of the country hed often just drop him off when he needed a break since he wasn't very young and couldn't handle the little boy 24/7.

So she and Valon had become experts in that short amount of time. But since Yugi had gone through so much even if he couldn't remember most of it or really understand what happened Mai had always tried to make his visits as fun as possible with little things like bringing him to the park and places like that even if he was asleep most of the time. She didn't mind it though, it made her feel important and the warm fuzzy feeling she got from knowing that someone other than herself depended on her like that was just amazing. She couldn't describe it, but it was a feeling she wouldn't ever have felt if it wasn't for that little child since she couldn't have any of her own.

"Ah he'll be back soon enough"

Chasing those happy memories away with a smile Mai squatted down to Yugi's level and started cooing him trying to stifle a giggle out of the baby boy.

"Haha don't I know it but I guess I gotta enjoy it while it lasts" she said choosing her words very carefully. That baby wasn't going anywhere is she had anything to do with it. She thought that he'd do Bakura some good that and the fact that they looked just adorable together.

_Enjoy it while it lasts?_

What did she mean by that? It wasn't like that kid was going anywhere they were always visiting each other. Shaking it off as Mai being dumb he choose to stay silent not knowing what to say really.

"Hey I was thinking about bringing Yugi to the park now do you fancy something along? Valon's gone to work so me and Yugi'd love the company" she asked standing up to stand behind the stroller.

"Ya sure why not it's not like we've got anything else to do today right?" he inquired looking down and the little baby staring up at him, seeing the opportunity to make him laugh Bakura crossed his eyes and pulled his upper lip as high as he could to pull a face earning a small giggle and a gummy smile from him.

_How isn't he tired yet!_

"Ya he said he'd like to too" he said smiling looking up at her.

"Don't worry about carrying him around like that though I have a buggy back home too if you want to borrow it for a while? I'm only using this now since it's now as heavy to carry around"

"Ya thanks that'd be perfect" and without anything more needing to be said they both made their way to and out the door.

**And there's another chapter! I wasn't planning on these coming out as fast as they are but I'm having fun! Thanks to YuGiOhRox, MyPassword (thanks for pointing that out to me I won't do it again :D) Ern Estine 13624 and my guest reviewer for all the reviews! You're the best :D**

**Anyhoo we got a bit of a back story with Mai and Bakura here it's all important stuff for later :D **

**Anyway please don't forget to review? If anyone out there reading this has stories of their own out then you know how nice it is getting them. Sooooooo anyone wanna make me really happy! **

**So please review and I'll get the next chapter out sooner remember one liners are better than nothing at all :D**

**Till next time! :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Wow I'm having fun this! Sorry it's taken me so long to update I'm about 6 chapters off finishing my other fic then I'll be focusing on this one only so updates should be a lot faster! this chapter and the last one were all gonna be the one but then it would have been too long so I split it cuz who doesn't wanna see how a baby's day out in the park goes haha :p Bakura's ment to be immature and just well clueless in this at least for a while anyway thanks to MyPassword (don't worry there will be a plot to this I have a few different ideas actually), YuGiOhRox, YamiBakura (Guest) and my other guest reviewer for reviewing! And to everyone whose favoured or followed it your all the best :D**

**Disclaimer: nope I still don't own it :p**

**Summary: When nineteen year old Bakura wakes up in the middle of the night to a babies wail. He never guessed how much his life would change with a little bundle left all alone in an old tattered coat.**

**Wednesday 4****th**** of September 1998**

**Baby's age= 1 ½ months old**

**Bakura's ago= 19 **

Mai quickly ran over to her and Valon's house to get the buggy for Bakura leaving Yugi in the stroller with Bakura and the still unnamed baby. The two of them were wide awake and were staring at each other doing nothing else as if there were still trying to figure the other one out.

Bakura wondered though what would it be like to be a baby again and smirked. They didn't really anything except eat, drink and poop and even at that they didn't have to worry about making it to a toilet because they had their own personal slaves to clean their dirty bums and do just about everything for them they even had someone to help them let off gas! Ya being a baby again would be perfect.

"What do you think wanna trade places for a while? That way you can clean my poopy bum for a change" he said looking down to the little bundle in his arms before tickling him a little.

Mai looked at what was going on from the driveway but didn't go over and ruin it. She was still holding out hope for him to stay, if not she was going to look into keeping him he was just so adorable! But Yugi looked a bit disgruntled because he was getting the attention he craved. Smiling Mai pushed to buggy up the small ramp and called out for Bakura to put the baby in.

But he just gave her a look clearly saying 'what the hell are you on about?' He handed him over to Mai who quickly but carefully placed him in the buggy and strapped him in with a blanket over his legs.

"Ready to go then?" she asked grabbing hold of the handles and started to push Yugi forward. Bakura didn't bother answering her, she was going then and there and there wasn't any if ands or buts about it so he chuckled to himself and walked forward.

"So he's been sleeping alright?" No nappy rashes or anything?" Mai asked trying to spark up conversation with him.

"Nope none of that, ya I've been sleeping on the sofa with him, just to be safe you know"

"You know you could just go out and buy a cot for him that way you'd be able to get a better night's sleep" she suggested

Bakura just sighed and said "No point" shrugging his shoulders hoping Mai would drop it since he knew where this was going.

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm handing him over on Friday"

"Oohh why wait till Friday though? Why not now?" she asked giving him a questioning look. If and it was a big if hand him over she was going to look into adopting him, he was just too cute for his own good.

That way Valon and Mai would have something to look after on a more permanent basis. Minding Yugi a few days a month just wasn't enough for her and she had already brought up adopting a child to Valon who said he'd love to. But still she wanted him to stay with Bakura they were cute.

He let out a loud groan and started walking that bit faster hoping to avoid the question but Mai copped on to what he was doing and sped up to keep pace with him but didn't say anything in case she pissed him off even more or well annoyed him.

_Why am I even trying to avoid the question? I'm not keeping him I don't want to keep him!_

_Hand him over now then look the stations only a little bit up the road from you._

_No I said on Friday. So I'll do it on Friday!_

A few more awkward minutes of silenced passed before they both walked through the front gates of the park and made their way down the stony path with small twigs and leaves scattered about some of them sticking to the wheels of the buggy's making them just that bit harder to move.

The leaves on the trees in the park were starting to change colours. Different shades of reds, browns and oranges brightened up the place along with the leaves that the wind hand blown down from the branches. The squeals of small children not yet old enough to go to school rung in their ears. Looking around Mai was fit to cry.

All these people. They just didn't know how well they had it. They never knew the heartbreak of being told there was no way they would ever be able to have a child of their own.

She'd make a good mother. She always knew she would. Valon had told her enough times over the years and it always made her heart swell with pride before they were hit with the devastating news. She remembered crying for months after, she locked herself away from the world this was all before she had met Bakura and the only contact she'd had from anyone was Valon and Solomon.

She was stuck in a rut and didn't want to do anything with anyone. The only reason she ate or did anything was because of Valon. He was her rock. But he was hurting too of course, he didn't cry in front of her, it would have only made thing worse so he handled it in his own way and she was thankful for it but whenever she broke down in front of him she could see the sorrow in his eyes, the misery and the look of helplessness just sitting there because he knew there was nothing he could do to help.

She knew exactly what she'd do if she had a child. Even if she only had one that would be enough for her. She'd shower her child in attention, spoil them rotten with toys and clothes since she didn't have anything better to spend her money on, anything their little hearts desired.

She'd cry on their first day of school and shed tears of pride when they finished. She'd do everything and anything for her child and when she'd be an old woman she'd knit little jumpers for all her grandchildren. She had her whole life envisioned before it happened but her perfect life shattered before her like pieces of a broken mirror with those few words her whole life was altered.

"I'm sorry Mai but the results came back. There's a problem" he paused for a minute before continuing. The doctor knew the drill he'd had to break the bad news to enough people over the years. The husband would hold her shoulder, she'd hold his had with tears brimming in her eyes while he said "You won't be able to carry a baby full term" and break down sobbing into her husband's arms.

But Mai didn't do that though. She didn't do anything just sat there with a blank expression on the outside, but inside she felt like she'd been sucker punched in the gut. She listened to what the doctor had to say for twenty solid minutes in silence before she stood up and thanked him and walked out. The whole way home she stayed quiet. Valon tried to get her to talk a few rimes but she would only move her head against the window so she wouldn't have to look at him.

But when that didn't work he stopped and left her to her own devices. Until they got back to the house before he stopped the car outside their door and walked in locking herself in the bathroom for a good two hours crying. While Valon stayed out in the car with his hands on the steering wheel with his forehead leaning against his arms. All the while small invisible tears trickled out of his eyes and stained his denim pants.

Mai shook herself out of her little memory and smiled, Bakura noticed the way he walk had changed for a few minutes and then perked back but didn't comment. He stopped all of a sudden though when a small red rubber ball bounced off the back of his head and landed by his feet. Biting his tongue he turned around growling and glaring at no one in particular and picked up the ball eyeing all the children around him trying to pin point the one that threw it at him.

It was then he saw three four years olds come over to him all of them not wanting to ask him for the ball back. He looked scary. They kept pushing each other out in front of the other until two of them pushed a small boy out in front and back away slightly leaving him to do all the talking. Mai had a feeling had this child been about five years older Bakura would have thrown the ball back as hard as he could not caring wither or not he hurt them.

But by the looks of it he didn't really care how old they were as he gripped hold of the ball that bit harder readying himself to play a little game of dodge ball. A small smirk started tugging at the corners of his lips. A simple game that he was guaranteed to win.

"Sowy mister c-can we have our ball back" Mai's heart just broke when she heard the way he said sorry it was just so cute! She was a real sucker when it came to children and was nothing but patient with them.

Bakura opened his mouth to say something smart back but was cut off by Mai who roughly grabbed the ball out of his hand and lowered herself to the child's level.

"Here don't mind him he's just a little grumpy today" she said softly and handed the ball back to the brown haired boy who hugged her in thanks before running off to play again. Mai's smile grew and she stood up wiping off the dust on her knees before going back over to stand in front of Yugi and Bakura.

"What'd you do that for? That little shit threw a ball at me!" he growled out not meaning to sound as snappy as he did. Already forgetting how he was ignoring Mai.

"You need to learn to be more patient you know, it was an accident and to be honest with you fair play to them. The way you were looking at them would be enough to scare even some adults away" she told him with her hands on her hips much like his mother used to do to him.

"Ya ya, it still hurt though" he mumbled under his breath rubbing the spot on his head where the ball has hit. It wasn't really sore but she didn't need to know that.

Mai knew very well what he was at and just chuckled to herself before smiling again and jerked her head forward and started pushing her stroller again.

"Come on Yugi wants to go to the park don't you Yugi?" she cooed down at him upside down tickling him with her golden locks and for the first time since he'd met the baby he showed her his gums smiling and tried pulling on a few strands but missed.

"Not this time hun" she said sadly and kissed him on the cheek.

Bakura's baby started moving about in the buggy uncomfortably before lying up against the side with his eyes closed and fell asleep. Bakura followed on after Mai to the duck pond. He hadn't been this far into the park well sober anyway in years he used to love coming down here and terrorising the ducks when they'd be out walking on the riverbank.

Having enough of the silence he sparked up a conversation with her about Valon since he wasn't with her.

"Where Valon?"

"Hmm off he went off the Rafael's garage to get his bike checked out again. It's been acting up lately. You met him before remember? He a big tall bulky man with blond hair? Looks like a caveman?" she tried describing him to Bakura but he did remember the man from their Christmas party last year.

"And you know what I still don't like him and I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual" Bakura chuckled at this even though he'd only been around the two of them once at the same time he had to hold back sniggers. The two of them kept making small snide comments to each other in the form of compliments. Nothing big in case Valon would get annoyed just small little ones like

'Oh Rafael still in business then? Haha sometimes I think you rig Valon's bike to break to keep him coming back' but after each remark she'd send his way she'd bat her eyelids at him all innocently and smile as childishly as she could since she knew it annoyed him.

"Haha I still don't get why you two don't get on, your more alike than you think you know and I've only met the bloke once!" he chuckled as they both stopped walking and took the children out of the buggies making Bakura's wake up and curl into him. Before he walked over to Mai and sat down on the long blanket she had set down for the two of them to sit down on and copied Mai by putting the baby in-between his legs with his head resting on his stomach.

"So what have you been calling him?" Mai asked looking down to the now sleeping baby in-between his legs.

_Oh God again with the baby questions!_

"I'm not really calling him anything just baby" he told her pushing a lock of white hair out from his face

"Not even a little pet name? I think Mini Kura suits him" she joked gently hitting him on the shoulder with hers earning her a small smirk from the younger boy.

"Mini Kura really?" he asked raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"Ya Mini Kura he looks so much like you. You sure he's not yours?"

Bakura coughed after she said that, she was being pretty nosy but she didn't mean anything by it she was just looking out for him and he knew it.

"Oh no, I know for a fact he's not mine" She was about to ask him how he knew that but decided against it seeing how uncomfortable he was just now. Then looked down at the watch on her wrist and saw that they'd been out for hours! She didn't know where the time went. They must have been sitting there talking about this and that for the guts of an hour.

She picked Yugi up and stood up nudging Bakura who had lied down with one arm behind his head and the other under the child with his eyes closed to wake him up.

"We heading off then?" he asked looking up at her with one eye open.

"Ya it's getting late and I was meaning to call Solomon just to check up on how he was doing and tell him a little about Yugi. They miss each other when there apart you know"

_Does that mean he misses his parents too? But if he does then why is he so happy? And why the hell does he keep hugging into me._

Silently though Bakura loved every minute of it maybe if he did decide to let him stay he could be like his little brother? He'd always wanted one.

_Don't be stupid Bakura. Don't be stupid_

"Ok but before we head back could we go to the shop? I still haven't gotten anything for him. Not because I didn't want to I didn't have time" he spat out quickly trying to defend himself even though hed don't nothing wrong. But still Mai was a very scary woman when she was pissed off and if she though he wasn't looking after the baby properly all hell would break loose.

"Ya sure why not, I can pick up a few bits too" she said putting Yugi back into the stroller as gently as she could since he had fallen asleep again Bakura did the same.

He took his phone out of his pocket to see the time and saw that it was half four in the evening, his eyes widened a bit but he didn't mind it wasn't like he had anything better to do today anyway. When he locked the screen he looked behind him and heard a couple of teens a little younger than him giggling and pointing at him he just glared back. They were laughing at him for pushing around a buggy! The two of them groan and roll their eyes at him before yelling over at him

"We think it's cute you moornon!" He didn't answer them out of embarrassment and with a blush sporting his cheeks he went to catch up with Mai.

A few minutes later they walked in the front doors of Tesco and split up with Bakura going to the baby isle and Mai going over to pick up bread and milk.

He walked up and down the aisle a few times taking in all the different things babies need. Everything from dummies to mushy food for when there being weaned into eating more solid foods.

_What's weening? Hmm sounds painful_

He didn't know what half of the stuff was for but picked up a couple of bottles another, a packet of nappies, a bottle of Milton, two dummies and a few bibs for him and carried the up to the checkout, all the while watching out for people he might have known. He didn't want anyone to see him with a baby. It wouldn't be good for his image.

"Ready hun?" Mai came up behind up holding a loaf of bread, two cartons of milk and a few packets of biscuits for her and Valon for later.

"Huh ya come on" he didn't mind the way she kept on calling him hun but sometimes she said it in the most inappropriate of things at the worst of times.

They payed for their things and walked home. This was the longest time he'd spent outside in years and it felt weird. He could already feel his pale skin starting to burn and knew the baby was probably the same if not worse, but he burnt ridiculously easy anyway so it didn't really mean all that much.

But what was he going to call him? He couldn't keep saying baby could he? And as much as he liked the idea of calling him Mini Kura that'd be just embarrassing and he knew that if you named something you grew attached to it, but then again that was probably Mai's plan from the beginning.

"You wanna call over for a while?" Mai asked when they stopped in front of his house. Bakura didn't really want to though he'd much rather just go home and sleep even if he couldn't do it for long.

"Nah I think I'll just head home, I gotta finish some cleaning up" he shocked even himself when he admitted that and Mai smiled.

_Hmm so he's finally sorting the place out good maybe I'll stop by again. I think he had fun today._

She left Yugi and the stroller where they were for a second before walking over to the baby with a packet of cookies and put them on the babies lap under the blanket so Bakura wouldn't notice. Before moving up and kissing his forehead. But Bakura didn't notice he was just staring off into space over at Yugi in case the stroller rolled.

"See you tomorrow Bakura and Mini Kura" She chuckled to herself and walked back home leaving Bakura and the baby there.

"C ya" he gave her a half-hearted wave before pushing the buggy in only then remembering the fact that he didn't own it and Mai should have taken it back with her.

_Don't worry about it she'll come get it before Yugi leaves again._

For some odd reason the temperature seemed to have dropped. But when he was just about two steps away from the door he heard things banging around inside and noticed the front door was wide opened.

**Sorry about the wait! I really am it's been two weeks! Sorry this one is shorter than usual or well my usual, I had this half way written out for ages but I only sat down to finish it last night I would have posted it then too but the internet was turned off (it sucks!) and then it wasn't allowed to be turned on all weekend! So it's just been sitting on my laptop for days!**

**Anyway I really want to know what people thing about this I don't mind what kind of review it id as long as it's not a flame, are the chapters too long, too short, too much description not enough? I don't really know so please tell me what you think :p**

**Anyhoo review!**

**Till next time! :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**When I had a weekend of no internet I typed this one out too, I know it's taking a while to get the ball rolling with this but just be patient :p I'm gonna try and use as many YuGiOh people in this as possible! I already know who's gonna do what it's just a matter of typing it all out :p**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it!**

**Summary: When nineteen year old Bakura wakes up in the middle of the night to a babies wail. He never guessed how much his life would change with a little bundle left all alone in an old tattered coat.**

**Wednesday 4****th**** of September 1998**

**Baby's age= 1 ½ months old**

**Bakura's ago= 19 **

But when he was just about two steps away from the door he heard things banging around inside and noticed the front door was wide opened.

Panicking a little he slowly crept over to the side of the house and grabbed the rake that was lying up against the gutter. Whoever broke into his house wasn't getting out again without a few scrapes or bruises that was for sure. Slowly pushing the buggy towards the door other sounds could be heard from inside like the t.v being on carefully peeking in the window he saw that someone and put recess on.

_Why the hell would a thief put on a children's cartoon?_

Thinking whoever was in the house was obviously stupid so he abandoned the rake and went inside first leaving the buggy behind him. Better safe than sorry. Stupidity is the single most dangerous thing a person can have.

But when he got in the door he saw the place was in an even worse state then when he left. A pair of smelly off white Nike runners had been left by the door overpowering the coffee by a mile.

He took in everything around the room the t.v was blaring when the end credits came on. Small crumbs from bags of crisps were spread out all over the room and would surely attract rats and mice if they weren't cleaned up and since they door was opened he could only hope that they weren't after coming in already.

Empty packets of sweets and chocolate were spread out over the sofa and on the ground around it. To put it short the hours he'd spent cleaning up for the past few day had just gone down the drain, it was just downright disgusting even by his standards!

A loud obnoxious snore came from the sofa so he walked over to it to see Marik sprawled out over it asleep with a milk moustache on his upper lip with one leg resting on the ground and his arm handing off the side. How he managed to fall asleep like that was just beyond him.

_Its only Marik ok that's fine… no wait it's not! What am I gonna do Mini Kura wait I'm NOT calling him that!_

He was starting to panic. If Marik woke up he'd never hear the end of this since Marik couldn't keep his mouth shut. Everything seemed to slow down then and there when he decided to bring him over to Mai for a few minutes just while he got rid of Marik.

Now he was thankful that his mother had decorated the house for him since she had carpet put down in all the bedrooms and the sitting room. As quietly as he could he turned around and stared pushing the buggy out of the room but of course with his luck he'd have to bang it up against the chest of drawers making a loud bang echo around the room followed on by the clatter of everything inside the presses knocking over and of course waking up Marik on the sofa.

"Hey Bakura what the hell took you so long I've been waiting ages and" he mumbled giving out to him as he sat up from the sofa and looked over to see Bakura pushing a buggy that had a baby in it that looked exactly like him. Then did what any good friend would do. And freak out. Jumping off the chair he backed away closer to the wall his face instantly paling with his mouth opened slightly.

"YOU HAVE A KID!" he yelled jumping up off the chair. He couldn't believe this. His best friend had a child and never told him. But that wasn't what worried him the most. If he had a child to look after then who was he ment to go out drinking with? Who was he ment to go out and goof off with? Not Tristan sure he could be fun but lately he had been a bit of a stick in the mud. Always mumbling away to himself, making himself very distant coming up with excuses so that he couldn't come out with them. Just shutting them out. So he wouldn't bother asking him.

Bakura inwardly groaned and smacked himself in the head making the baby giggle slightly. It still amazed him how he wasn't tired yet. He seemed to always be awake but yet slept like a rock through most of the night. It was odd.

"No you moornon he's not mine" he growled picking him up out of the buggy. But then raised an eyebrow and smiled when he saw the packet of cookies under the blanket.

_Heh looks like he took these. We might get along just fine._

Bakura' smile was covered up by his white hair though so Marik didn't notice it. But Marik didn't believe him why should he? They were the spitting image of each other only the baby was miniature.

"Don't lie! Jesus look at the state of you! He looks just like you! Unless you've somehow found a way to go back in time and bring yourself back then that's yours!" he screamed pointing at the baby who was starting to get teary eyed and held onto Bakura's t-shirt burying his head into chest to try and get away from the loud man who was yelling. He didn't like him and was the scariest person he'd seen in his little life.

Of course he was over reacting but if he had of been put in Mariks shoes he knew for a fact that he would have done the same thing if not worse.

But time travel really? He really was an idiot.

The two of them had grown up together their parents were friends and often brought the two of them out whe they met up so they've known each other since they were tiny but Bakura was a few months older than him even if he didn't look it. Marik was a bit taller than him but his hair made him look bigger since it stood up at all these odd angles with a mind of its own while his one sat flattish on his head bar a few unruly pieces of hair around the top making it look like a bat.

"Grow up Marik will you! Now sit the fuck down and I'll explain it all to you" he let out through gritted teeth. Marik didn't mean to but he was really getting on Bakura's nerves. So much so that his hands were clenching and unclenching from under the child. He was such an idiot at times but was always there. Bakura looked down and saw he had fallen asleep again.

_This is just getting ridiculous. Awake or asleep it's not that hard of a choice to make! _

Using one of his hands he wiped all the crumbs off the chair onto the ground to be hovered up later and sat down making sure not to wake him. Marik eyed the baby cautiously like it was going to bit him or something before sitting down on the side of the chair.

"Sit down will you" Marik just shook his head silently saying no.

"No way! These are new pants I don't want them getting all dirty your sofa's a mess" he stated simply shrugging his shoulders. This just pissed Bakura off and he grabbed onto the side of his pants and pulled him down onto the chair anyway ignoring his protests to let go of him.

"No point now you already down would you have like to have had them dirtied for nothing?" he asked with a devious smirk making Marik groan, slouch down and cross his arms over his chest before looking over at the sleeping baby. But he was awake only a minute ago? Babies were weird.

"So what's the story with him? You just pick him up out of a ditch of something?" he said in a mocking tone. But really he was worried he couldn't lose his drinking buddy to a baby. Sarcasm was just his way of covering it up. He wouldn't let that happen.

"No you idiot. After Tristan dropped me home the other night I went to sleep on the sofa woke up to hear him crying at my front door in a coat with a blank birth cert in the pocket" then he gave Marik a look saying 'take that' and waited for a minute to see what he'd say to that. He didn't do or say anything for a minute then turned to Bakura and calmly said.

"Bakura. What the HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Now Marik was in NO way responsible when he was younger his mother had given away all his pets since they were all nearly dead from lack of food but so as not to upset him she told him they all died at the same time. His three fish, golden retriever and two guinea pigs.

It was only a few years later when he was fifteen he saw a random stranger walking his old dog. He wasn't positive that it was him so out on a whim he yelled out the dog's old name and when he came running over he was fit to hit the roof with his mother. After a long heated argument with the 35 year old man who owned him now that the dog was his, Marik called his mother to come and help him get his dog back. Not knowing she was the one who gave him away. Let's just say a good fifteen minutes later the man snuck away with the dog and was never seen again.

But however bad Marik was double it and you got Bakura. He wasn't reliable, couldn't do anything and the only reason he even had a job was because his mother knew the manager and had gotten it for him, and the fact Tristan worked there too and put in a good word for him.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I don't even know!"

"Why haven't you called anybody over this? Your birthday was days ago what the hell have you been doing with him!" he asked his eyebrows hiding under his long hair and his wide lilac eyes boring holes into Bakura's forehead.

A small pep came from Bakura's arms making the two boy turn their heads to look at him since all of Mariks shouting had woken him up. It was funny how his facial expressions changed like that.

Firstly he was scared when he was woken up his eyes went all wide and his lip quivered for a minute before stiffening. Then he moved on to curiosity, why was this funny looking man yelling at the nice man? Then his face stayed with his browns furrowed but it couldn't be noticed because of his hair covering his eyebrows. Marik noticed the way the baby was looking at him like he didn't like him and glared right back.

"Ya well I'm not the biggest fan of you right now either" then he looked up to Bakura "So what the hell have you been doing with him then? No way in hell you'd be able to look after him" he stated sitting up properly inwardly shuddering when he heard all the crumbs being crushed into his pants since he moved. But Bakura was right if he moved then he would have just dirtied them for nothing.

"It's your own fault, but anyway ya I have been looking after him"

Marik snorted and said "Ya right but when are you getting rid of him?" Bakura looked up at him then down to the baby then back to him sadly.

"Not till Friday" he said simply hoping Marik would just drop it but of course he wouldn't.

"Why not do it now here look I'll even call the police for you" he said smugly and pulled the phone out of his pocket and dangled it in front of Bakura who was glaring at him but Marik had gotten enough of Bakura's glares in his life and was now immune to then and just shrugged it off and dialled for social services. Why he knew that number off by heart Bakura hadn't a clue but just as he was about to press the call button Bakura growled lowly.

"Press that button and I swear to God I'll break every single last one of your fingers" Marik paled since he knew Bakura wasn't messing but left the phone hanging up by his ear until Bakura snatched it away and threw it across the room.

"Hey my phone! You could have broken it!" Marik said shocked and shot across the room to get it and checked it if it was ok. Bakura just scoffed at him though. Those phones were impossible to break and Marik knew it.

"What'd you do that for" He asked venomously at an all too innocent looking Bakura.

Why did he do that? Marik was actually gonna do him a favour by calling someone about him. He didn't like it. Where the hell did this sudden protectiveness come from?

Not wanting to be the centre of attention anymore he decided to put it all on Marik.

"Is there a reason you're here or is it just to piss me off? If it is then you can just piss off. I'm not in the mood for your crap now"

"Wow you're really nice are you? And ya there is a reason. Can I stay over tonight? Dad's brining mom off tonight for some spa time or something like that which mean I'll be stuck at home. Alone. With Ishizu and Odion! You wouldn't put me through that now would you? She's like a witch and he's her evil devil dog when there not around" he said horrified.

Every time his parents weren't around like that wither it be for a night or a few hours Ishizu had her brother's running around ragged cleaning and ordering them around like dogs. But the worst part of it was they had to listen to her! Since she was the 'responsible' one even though Odion was older then her. But what really annoyed him to no end was how Odion would do every single last thing he was told! So Marik liked to tease him by calling him her lap dog. He'd be dammed if he was gonna sit through a full day and night with Ishizu like that again.

"Ya sure I'm not that heartless. But just one thing"

"Ya what's that?"

"Put your shoes back on. Your feet stink!" then broke out laughing. Marik just grumbled something about his being worse but couldn't help a small chuckle. They just had that kind of relationship. They talked about crap for hours, could insult each other without the other getting pissed off but if anyone else did they'd have the two of them plus Tristan after the and often had broken out into full on fist fights with each other only to go on with their lives minutes later almost like nothing happened. They were just weird that way.

"So what you gonna call him?" Marik asked from his spot on the floor.

_Why does everything have to have a name?_

"Nothing he doesn't have one" he stated gruffly.

"Well that's just dumb. He looks like you so….. Mini Kura! It's perfect" he chirped excitedly.

"He's not being called Mini Kura so just drop it" Bakura growled out. He knew full well Marik would still call him that though. Just to annoy him if nothing else.

They spent the rest of the afternoon just talking and messing around. But Bakura made Marik help to clean up the place since well A) he made a lot of the mess and B) just because he could.

Bakura didn't bother asking how he got into the house without breaking open any of the windows or breaking the door. Marik just came and went like that. But he'd have to get those locks changed soon. He couldn't have people coming in when he was gone like that. Even if it was only Marik.

A few hours later Bakura, made himself comfy on the sofa again with the baby on his already numb arm and told Marik the set up with him sleeping and told him to just go upstairs and use the spare bedroom like he always did.

And that was how the longest night of Mariks life started. He'd gotten to sleep fairly easy the first time around, but the only problem was staying that way.

Only a few minutes after both of them had fallen asleep the baby decided to wake up crying and just refused to settle back down. Bakura's eyes felt so heavy he was so tired all he wanted to do was sleep!

Marik came down the stairs screaming bloody Mary about shutting him up which of course only pissed Bakura off since that was what he was already trying to do. Both of them kept on yawning. Bakura started it first then Marik did then Bakura it was just one vicious cycle that was impossible to break, making both of their eyes go all watery and red.

They both went running around the house looking for something to calm him down while Bakura put him into the buggy but that just made him cry harder. They tried everything from making rustling noises with a packet of biscuits to doing funny dances but nothing worked.

Bakura sighed already feeling himself getting more and more annoyed by the second.

_See this is why you can't keep him. You wanna have to put up with this all night, every night?_

Marik came running over to him with one of the dummies he bought earlier and tried putting it in but he just cried all the harder and let it fall out of his mouth.

"Bring me over that bottle in the jug will you" he ordered and Marik who had never been as tired in his life did what he was told.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You always sleep through the night!" just then Marik came in with a wet wrist and handed him the bottle earning him a look from Bakura.

"What? If might have been too hot" he mumbled sheepishly suddenly feeling very stupid. Bakura ignored him and sat back on the chair he was sitting on and started feeding him the bottle but after only a few gulps the baby stopped and started screaming again. God the neighbours probably thought he was committing murder!

He was really getting fed up of this and put him sitting upright on his knee and started to tap his foot on the ground making the baby burp then stop crying for a minute. He cast a sideways glance to Marik who was looking hopeful and with his free hand started tapping him on the back making him burp some more. But moved him around too much and made him get sick all over his hand but thankfully none of it got on his baby grow. He'd been surprised he hadn't needed to change it once. His nappy never leaked and this was the first time he'd gotten sick since staying with him.

He wiped the sick off his hand onto the sofa and kept on winding the baby until he heard his soft snores letting them know he had fallen asleep.

"Huh so he just needed to burp" Marik said wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He had no idea one baby could be so much fuss.

_Hmm he actually had a good idea for once, maybe this whole baby thing might work out for him. But I still want him to get rid of him I can't lose my best friend to a baby!_

"Bout time!" then looked up to the clock and saw it was five in the morning. They'd been awake for a solid hour trying to shut him up and Marik felt like he was going to collapse from tiredness.

"Shut up with your whining and go back to bed where I don't have to hear it" Bakura grumbled. He didn't know why Marik was grumbling so much. The child had been kicking him and tugging on his hair all night in his sleep so he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

Marik huffed and started walking back up the stairs as quietly as he could not wanting to hear any more crying. Bakura lied back down on the sofa the same way he'd been sleeping for the past few nights, pushed all the white hair out of the babies face and went to sleep.

**Thursday 5****th**** of September 1998**

Marik woke up a few hours later to come down for breakfast and decided he was going to ruin Bakura's whole day.

"Hey don't you have work today?" he asked sitting down at the table beside the baby who was in the buggy that Bakura thought was a life savour. His arms were getting tired from holding him all day and night.

Bakura growled after being reminded he had to go. Since he had already gotten warnings from his boss about missing it so much and was lucky he hadn't been fired already. He took a deep breath in getting the taste of the rashers he was frying in the back of his throat and slammed the fish slice he had in his hand down on the counter.

"You just had to remind me didn't you" he grumbled turning around to face Marik with two plates one in each hand and stalked over to the table and slid Mariks over to him before pulling out his chair and sitting down.

"Well I'm just saying. What you not gonna go in?" Marik questioned him between mouthfuls with his eyebrows raised.

"Of course I'm going in! I have to. If I get fired then my mother will be up here after me to pack up my bags to make me come home" that was the deal him and his mother had made when he moved out. She would 'help' him get a job so that he could live on his own of course she helped him out at the started with bill's and stuff but a few months later he was able to do it himself but the only catch was that if he got fired or quit because it was too much work she'd pack up his bags and make him move back in. Bakura knew it was because she was lonely without him. It had always just been the two of them against the world.

He didn't have any contact with his father's side after he left since them and his mother didn't really see eye to eye. They came as a packaged deal. If they hadn't off cut off contact he would have.

Marik sniggered since if he wanted to move out his parent would be the first ones to pay for everything he needed. Even though they'd never actually said they wanted him gone he knew they did. So his plan was to milk it out as much as he could then decide he was gonna move out even though Odion and Ishizu still lived there he knew for a fact he didn't want to have to put up with his parents for the rest of his life! Sure they were the nicest people he knew after Bakura's mother since she really was, he didn't want to be with them for the rest of his life.

"Don't laugh! What the hell am I gonna do with him?" Marik opened his mouth and put up his finger to speak but Bakura shut him up.

"I'm not calling anybody so just shut it" Marik put his hands up and pushed himself back in his chair silently waving the white flag.

"Hey don't eat the head off of me! It was just an idea you know you never said why you weren't telling anybody about him" he crossed his arms over his chest and gave Marik a questioning look with a cocked eyebrow.

"Their closed that's why" he spat even though it was a weak lie he hoped Marik could be dumb enough to fall for it which of course he wasn't but didn't comment.

"Hmm ya sure but anyway" he said quickly standing up pushing the chair out from behind him with the backs of his legs "I'd better be heading home I don't know when they'll be back, could already be for all I know then they'll completely loose it since I wouldn't have been there to listen about how great and relaxed they were after the night away from us and then I'll have to pretend I care and just ugh" he said walking over to the sofa where his bag was and not caring people were looking at him as he stripped down to his boxers and got dressed all the while still blabbering on about his parents.

"Ok I get it poor you. You'll live"

"Ya how about you try listening for once! It's horrible anyway thanks for letting me stay and all but I gotta go c ya later. Tell Tristan I said hey or whatever" and with that Marik was out the door and down the road whistling along to a song that was stuck in his head.

Bakura looked over to the baby with a raised eyebrow.

"And that is what you call an idiot" this earned a small and a stifled giggle from the baby who then started playing with his hands again.

"Hmm but he did have a point. What the hell am I gonna do with you today"

It's not that he worked every day or anything three times a week for a few hours at a time with Tristan only he was working there full time saving up for college or something Bakura wasn't paying too much attention when he was telling him. He took a quick look up at the clock and saw that it was coming up 12 o'clock! He was going to be late for his shift!

Not bothering with his breakfast he ran out to the back hall to get his uniform and saw that it was still wet since he'd forgotten to dry it last night. He groaned and put them in the dryer. He waited for what felt like ages until he thought they were dry enough and put then on even though they were still slightly damp but he could live with that.

All in the space of fifteen minutes he had gotten dressed, dried his cloths and sorted the quiet baby out who was still sitting patiently in the buggy watching the funny man running around the house yelling. But he wasn't scared instead he laughed but it went unnoticed by Bakura.

"Christ what the hell am I going to do with you" he murmured butting his hands in his white locks. They just stared up at each other for a few long seconds before Bakura snapped himself out of it and decided to bring him to work with him since he couldn't bring him over to Mai and Valon since well they'd done enough and asking them to look after him would just be taking the piss, and he really didn't want anyone other than Marik to know about him and even that was pushing it.

"Come on I can't be late" he grumbled and started pushing the buggy out the door and over to the car but then remembered he didn't have a car seat or a rock-a-tot to put him in so he started pushing the buggy down the bumpy crack infested footpath. The smog in the Domino City air was clogging up his throat but he didn't mind he'd gotten used to it by now.

Car horns beeping and people's high pitched yelling rung in his sensitive morning ears. A few minutes later he could see the big M from his work place come into view.

Yes that's right Bakura worked the cashier at Mc Donald's.

Groaning at the thought he'd have to smell the food being cooked and watching all of his colleagues sweat pouring into the batter in the chip pan not to be noticed by the customers. He pushed the buggy in though the automatic door completely ignoring the sign telling him there were no buggies allowed in the small one story building.

Just up ahead were small wooden kiddie tables with hard plush chairs that hurt your back and butt if you sat in them for too long at any one time. He bypassed all the small children who were waving colourful balloons around at each other with only a few actually connecting with him. But bit his tongue and didn't say anything to them.

He picked up the white haired child and put him into a high chair that he put right up against the cashier he would be working on completely ignoring the ominous looks he was getting from Tristan who was working over the chip pan, with his pointy hair tied back in a small hair net that didn't really keep his hair covered since it stuck out through the big holes.

He stretched out and opened his mouth to say something but Bakura shot him a glare and growled

"Shut it I'll explain later" about an hour into his shift the baby was getting restless. His boss hadn't noticed him yet so that was a good sign. But Bakura couldn't help himself every time he turned his back to go get something he'd have a weird feeling in his gut and would turn around right away to see if he was ok which of course he was.

When the crows had died down he told Tristan everything that had happened but didn't comment or anything he just told him to be careful and not to screw anything up. He wasn't too sure about what he ment by that though. Was he talking about his life? The baby's? Tristan didn't even bother questioning about him which Bakura was grateful for.

But that's what he liked the most about Tristan he didn't pester and nag until he found out every single detail about everything. He knew when to stop and always did. It was that reason that he found himself telling Tristan more then he probably should have. Btu whatever was said between them both stayed there.

_You're just being stupid. You only have a few more hours left then you can go home again._

He was quiet for the most part but soon enough he got bored and started squirming around in the hard luminous yellow high chair attracting the unwanted attention of the people sitting by nearby tables who shot him disbelieving looks. Bakura noticed Tristan shoot a couple of awkward glances at the baby whenever he thought Bakura wasn't looking to see if he was alright. He hadn't a clue what was going on in that boys head lately.

Then of course he'd have to start crying and to top it all off he forgot to bring a bottle for him but remembered the dummy and tried humouring him with it but he just kept on spitting it out. He was squatting down in front of the child who was trying to push himself out of the chair while crying when Marik came in knowing Tristan and Bakura were both on their shifts and decided to pay them a visit after his parents got back.

"What the hell do you want from me!" he whispered angrily to him completely ignoring the ever growing queue of people from behind his till. He could hear their murmurs and the complaints of someone skipping them all but he didn't pay then any heed until he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"You brought him to work? Really?" he stated the obvious but made it sound more like a question. Bakura looked up to his friend with a guilty look on his face then grumbled

"What the hell was I ment to do with him?"

The crown behind him was getting restless with Tristan after taking over one of the tills and was yelling as discreetly as he could without getting Bakura into trouble.

He pretended not to hear what was being yelled at him while the line grew longer and fumbled around with the straps of the chair to take him out and try to calm him down since he was crying his eyes out.

The hand on his shoulder moved and Marik pulled his hands away from the straps and gently pushed Bakura back before he picked the baby up who surprisingly didn't cry when Marik put him in the buggy.

"I'll mid him for a while" Marik chirped enthuasticly with a broad smile on his face.

"No" he started simply.

"What why not?! I saw you doing it last night it doesn't look that hard. Look you're gonna get into trouble so really I'm doing you a favour. Anyway I'll bring him back before your shift is done laters. Bye Tristan" he reasoned with him and when Bakura didn't answer he took that as a yes and left the building with the baby in tow.

"Christ Marik don't make me regret this" he said and slapped himself in the face.

"BAKURA! Get your butt over here now!" Tristan growled over at him the sudden onrush of people becoming overwhelming Bakura noticed this too and wet over to help his friend.

The hours went by too slow for Bakura's liking, every time the doors opened he imagined it was Marik coming back with him, every whimper or giggle from the children playing with balloons made him think it was him. He couldn't keep his mind off of him for some strange reason. Even thought he'd only known the boy for a few days he could easily say he had a soft spot for him ad when Friday would come around he knew he'd miss him after.

"Hey man, were finished at the same time today you wanna go out for a drink?" Tristan came up from behind him taking down his hair from the stupid looking hair net and ran his fingers through it so that it would get its usual bounce back.

Bakura didn't hear him through and was daydreaming looking out the window just waiting for Marik to come around the corner or pass the window. But was brought out of his zombie like daze when Tristan shook his shoulder.

"Bakura?"

"What?!" he snapped back making Tristan shrink back a little before regaining himself.

"Were both done now. Wanna go out for a drink? Marik I'll show up later more than likely anyway"

"Nah not today. Some other time maybe"

Typical Tristan thought, just typical. The one time he actually wanted to go out and get drunk he had nobody to go with and he sure as hell wasn't going on his own. Now if Bakura had of been paying attention he would have noticed that something was bothering his friends but he was a little preoccupied.

"Look I've gotta go and find that mooron and the kid before he does something to scar him for life" that earned a small half-hearted chuckle from Tristan.

"Ya I guess I'll c you whenever"

"Ok c ya" Bakura quickly said and stormed out the door.

He took his phone out of his pockets and tried calling Marik's number but the sneaky blond was either ignoring it and letting it ring out or was hanging up on it without answering after a couple of rings. He went for the later.

It was coming up to four o'clock in the evening when he decided to look in the park for them. He was going to kill Marik when he saw him!

He didn't mean to be so worried he really didn't.

He was surprised with himself though, he never imagine himself the kind of cuddly person, well with a child anyway. He used to love his mother hugs when he was smaller but quickly grew out of them. He never thought that he would have let little people hit him with balloons wither it was by accident or not and not snap something back.

All around him were teens and children walking home from school with the odd working woman who was trying to run with her suit but not quite able to thanks to the high heels she was wearing. He chuckled under his breath at her since she looked like a duck waddling when she was walking in them but of course with the day he was having she heard him and cut him the dirtiest look a stranger ever had but that was what finished him off and his ignorance started to show when he deliberately started to laugh loud enough for her to hear.

"Well she's stuck up!" he said happily and clapped his hands and got a glimpse at the time from the watch on his wrist. 4:15.

_Where the hell could they be? I swear Marik when I get my hands on you-_

Btu stopped when he thought he heard Marik's annoying voice and sure enough it was. Bakura stayed on the foot path concealed by the tree's and watched the scene before him shocked.

There was Marik sitting down on the grass in front of the pone with a girl on either side of him. The baby was sitting in between his legs while Marik was talking to the two girls.

Now he didn't mind the fact that he was talking to them he really didn't.

What really got to him was just what he was saying. He just stared on with a look of disbelief of his face.

"I can't believe his mother would just leave you with him like that he's just so adorable!" one of the girls squealed at him and pinched the baby's face a little not enough to hurt him but it made him look like a fish. Marik sighed and looked over to the girl that said it.

"I know, I couldn't believe it one day she was there I put him to bed then went to sleep. When I woke up she….she" he pretend to make a chocked sob.

Bakura couldn't believe this! They were eating up every word he said.

"Aww its ok you don't have to tell us" the second of the girls said. Marik wiped away an invisible tear and cleared his throat.

"No no I can it's just hard you know I loved her and then well ya anyway I woke up the next morning and she was gone. Not a trace of her left anywhere. She didn't even leave a picture of herself for him for when he was older. He's gonna grow up not knowing what his mother looks like."

As heart-warming as Mariks story was, Bakura felt like his ears were bleeding. He could feel his anger welling up inside him but he couldn't let it get to his head. But then again he was always very good at little tit for tat revenges.

So smirking he walked over to where Marik was but he didn't notice the two girls around him did though and looked up at him like something was wrong, his smirk was unnerving.

"Marik hun!" he squealed putting on the happiest voice he could muster and his grin grew when he saw Marik stiffen then cringe without turning around as if not looking at Bakura as if it would make him disappear. God knows what Bakura was going to do he was so unpredictable.

The two girls looked at each other then cut a sceptical look to Bakura and outright glared at Marik suspiciously.

"Marik hun there you are, I've been looking all over for you" then he went over and put his arms around Marik from behind and kissed him on the cheek.

"And you little guy there you are" he chirped picking him up and holding him close completely ignoring the open mouthed teen girls sitting on the ground. "I wish you would have told me you were taking him out I would have liked to come too we could have fed the ducks together, but ah well its ok. I'll come next time" then he ducked down to smell the babies nappy and pulled a face then tickled his belly for a second and looked over to Marik who had his elbows on his knees and was holding his head like that shaking it.

He knew Bakura was going to do something like this! He just knew it!

"Oh looks like someone's got a poopy bum. Look I'm gonna take him home k? Don't be too long I've got dinner in the oven" then turned to walk away leaving Marik with the buggy to make his lie more believable.

The two girls he was sitting with couldn't believe this scoffed, got up and walked away angrily leaving behind a begging Marik that he was just a friend, but of course they didn't believe him.

Bakura was proud of himself. No matter how many times he's done something like that to Marik he just never seemed to learn. A few minutes later he was at the front door of his house opened it and looked out at the world around his and thought

_Life ain't so bad._

And closed the door patiently waiting for a fuming Marik to come through the door.

**This chapter's too long, I don't really like it. But I couldn't have three chapters that all happened on the same day so that's why this one is a mix of the two different day's :p**

**A huge thanks to YuGiOhRox, Luna Rosetta Ros(Guest) and my other Guest reviewer for reviewing! It actually means so much! :D**

**Anyway please don't forget to review. Are there any ways I can make it better? If you think so please tell me im wanting to get better :p**

**I don't mind constructive criticism just nothing mean so review please! Remember one liners are better than nothing :D**

**Till next time! :p **


	6. Not a chapter

No this isn't a chapter sorry about that. I'm just putting this up to say that I'm going on a little bit of a break. I won't be updating anything for a while only a couple of weeks though. It's not out of lazy ness though it's just there's a lot of stuff going on right now and to cut a very very long story short I had a bit of a breakdown in school last week in the middle of break I just couldn't stop crying just a lot of little things getting to me and years ago I got hit with a big blow about and it just screwed me up so much and it's just been downhill since then it's still bothering me and I kept it all bottled up. Not a good idea never do it! Anyhoo I told my mam and ended up telling a teacher in school so now when I go back in September im going counselling and that should fix things up

I've been writing here for the guts of a year now (I know it mightn't be very long but still) but I'm starting to sicken myself with it along with everything else and I don't want that to happen and if I keep things up with the way I am now things are gonna get sloppy and rushed and I don't want that to happen so I'm going on a little break. Sorry about that but I'll be back in a few weeks and hopefully get a couple of chapters ahead on my other stories but for the meantime

Sorry for not saying this sooner.

Till next time :p


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry there was a bit of a mix up! Sorry if you're getting two email about this! Wow it's been a while huh? Sorry about the wait but good news is that I have up to chapter 10 all typed out so update should be pretty regularly :) and I went back and fixed all of the mistakes in the first few chapters :D**

**Anyway I'm not gonna spend ages talking so here it is :p Thanks to YuGiOhRox, Horlraumversiegelung, Luna Rosetta Ross and my anonymous reviewer for reviewing! And to everyone who's favoured or followed this! (And for waiting for as long as you did) :) it just struck me when I went to write this chapter that It's Friday!**

**How the hell could it have been Friday in it already! I kinda shocked myself about it cuz I wanted to put other stuff in it before now but *shrugs shoulders* nothing I can do about it now :) **

**I hope this can help make up for the wait so Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: nope still don't :p**

**Summary: When nineteen year old Bakura wakes up in the middle of the night to a babies wail. He never guessed how much his life would change with a little bundle left all alone in an old tattered coat.**

**Friday 6****th**** of September 1998**

**Bakura= 19 **

**Baby=1 ½ months**

Baby woke up that morning feeling oddly happy. He didn't move about too much though the man beside him looked different when he was asleep. Not as grumpy and he liked it.

Small and all as he was he had a feeling today was going to be a good day.

Bakura woke up on Friday morning with an awful crick in his neck that pained him when he tried to move his neck it sent a shooting pain up one side.

"Oww that hurt! Sleeping on this couch is not doing any good for my bloody neck" he mumbled to himself he looked down to his side and saw that his little 'guest' was wide awake and just staring up at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world.

"How long have you been up?" the only answer he got though were a few emotionless blinks.

"Hmm not in a very talkative mood huh? Ok then do you want something to eat?" he asked raising an eyebrow and as if he knew was he was being asked the baby started moving about and wriggling almost as if he were trying to push him Bakura off the chair.

"Ok ok hang on a sec and I'll go heat it up" he picked him up and carried him out to the kitchen to boil the kettle. When it was boiled he poured the hot water into a jug and put one of the bottles he'd made the night before into the water to heat up.

"You're a lot of work you know that" he smiled when the baby shifted uncomfortably and nestled in closer to Bakura.

A few minutes later he pulled the bottle out of the water and went back into the sitting room checked to see if the bottle was too hot and started feeding it to him.

But when he was half way done his bottle it just struck him.

It was Friday.

The day he said he was going to hand him over.

But the only problem was.

He didn't want to anymore.

He'd really grown attached to him over the last few days. They'd had fun together. Hell he never thought he'd see Marik go so pale or that he'd ever manage to trick girls who Marik obviously liked into thinking he was gay!

He still laughed at the happy memory. If he did hand him over though would that be the last he'd ever see of him? Probably he'd more than likely be questioned and interrogated about why he didn't just call anyone straight away.

But why didn't he? Why didn't he call anyone? What would he tell them? Ohh I'm sorry I didn't call someone sooner but I liked having him around and I'm after growing attached. Well that and I didn't really want to.

Nah that'd never work it sounded too stupid and unbelievable even for his own ears.

"Shit today's Friday" he mumbled and looked straight out the window in front of them "Now what am I going to do?"

_Hmm funny enough I was asking myself the same question on Monday and I'm still no closer to figuring out what I'm going to do….. Well this is fun isn't it._

"I'll figure it all out later"

The wafting smell of poo from the baby's nappy hit him like a brick wall making Bakura pull a face and of course starting off a string of laughter from the baby who never seemed to stop smiling. He swore he was too smart for his own good!

After feeding him, changing him and winding him he was at a loss about what he could do.

"Hmm so what do you wanna do today either A) stay at home and goof off or B) go over to Yugi for a while. It's completely up to you" he said holding the baby out in front of him so they could look at each other properly.

It still unnerved him a little bit about how much he looked like him but he knew for a fact that he wasn't his. Ya he did mess around a bit when he was in school but he was always careful.

It was kind of cool though he had to admit. Like his own mini me, his own little doppelganger. What he would have killed to have had him in his class back in school. He could imagine the two of them causing havoc and pissing all their teacher off something wicked.

That was another thing. What would he do when he grew up? Would he be a shit stirrer in school? Would he be a teacher's pet who was bullied and friendless? Or would he be the smart person in the class who everybody liked and got along with? He just didn't know but the curiosity would eat away at him and he knew it.

But no he wasn't going to think about things like that. Later on he was going to let the cat out of the bag and let someone know he wasn't keeping him. Then he could get back to his normal life of drinking most week nights with Marik and Tristan and the occasional visit to work when he had to. It seemed like a very dull life though.

_I mean do I really want to work there for the rest of my life? Coming out of there is disgusting! I'm all greasy it's rotten!_

He looked around his sitting room again. Everything was so clean. He looked past the odd few t-shirts and shorts that were still on the ground and the odd bag lying here and there on the ground. Ok scrap that it was tidy. And for what? So that that little guy wouldn't get sick of be living in squalor for however long he stayed there for how he himself hadn't gotten sick before was something that was starting to amaze even him! Bakura looked down at the baby and shot him a quizzical look. He looked like he was in his own little world too since he was looking up at the celling looking thoughtful.

"I'm gonna take that that you want to stay home then?" hearing Bakura's voice brought him out of whatever little trance he was in to smile at the older man holding him.

"Ok then but what the hell are we gonna do for today then, the place is just about as clean as it's gonna get your all fed and changed, what the hell else is there to do?" the baby just looked up at him Blankley as if saying ' I don't know you're the big person go entertain me'.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I talking to a baby like he's an adult" now he was just annoying himself and decided to stop. The crick in his neck had gone away long ago and for the first time that day he looked up at the clock.

10:30

His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. That was the most sleep he'd gotten in days not that he wasn't grateful or anything since he was it was just odd.

Did he know he was planning on handing him over today? If he did then he was playing the sympathy card very well and it was only partly working.

Standing up he decided he was going to go put on some breakfast for himself since he was peckish and it would give him something to do. He put on a couple of sausages for himself and half a stick of pudding all with the baby in his hands. He never knew it before but he was a great multi-tasker!

"I'll have to call into mom later I haven't been in a while" It's not that he never visited his mother since he often did. She got lonely living in that house all on her own. Sure her sister and Alister called in a few times a weeks but it was a tough transition from having someone to care for living with you for nearly 19 years to just living all alone like that.

So he made it his job to go more or less every day for a little while to keep her company or to just give her something to do. He really did love his mother but sometimes he'd wonder just how different things would have been if his father had of stuck around. Not to get him wrong or anything his mother was all he ever needed and they had things good with just the two of them but it would have been nice if there last meeting hadn't of gone so bad

But he wasn't thinking about that scumbag now. His mother raised him all on her own and he turned out all right. Well in his opinion he did.

_What's stopping you from doing it too?_

"I wish that little voice would just piss off for a while you're not helping at all!"

The faint sound of snoring rung in his ear he didn't even need to look down to know that he was holding onto the end of his hair while he was asleep. He had a thing about hair he liked holding onto it when he was just sitting there, drinking his bottle of when he was falling asleep always with the hair. But he didn't mind his hair was long enough so he never really noticed when he was holding it.

He went over to his make shift bed and put him down on it and did the usual with the pillows just to be safe and went back into the kitchen to eat his breakfast. How much sleep did one baby need anyway?

"I need to go home today but what am I going to do about him" he still called his mother's house home since that was what it was to him.

And here he was going around again in a vicious circle. He didn't want him to go, he really didn't but he kept him way longer then he should have and would more than likely have to come up with some excuse that he was only after finding him when he called since he'd more than likely get arrested for it! That and it would only make it harder for him in the long run. He was better off just doing it now. Quick and fast just like ripping off a plaster.

"That's a job for later stop thinking about it!" he finished up with his breakfast and when he started washing up the plates and cups in the sink he heard a muffled thump and a screech of pain from the sitting room.

He dropped the plate he was holding on the ground where it shattered into a million tiny pieces covering the ground in tiny splinters of glass that looked like glitter and sparkled like a pretty picture. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him into the living room to where the baby was.

His eyes widened when he saw the little guy face down on one of the pillows on the ground screaming and trying with all his might to push himself over onto his back. But got tired quickly since his stubby little arms couldn't hold up his body weight just yet and ended up falling down again.

Ever so carefully Bakura picked him up and not so surprisingly found one hand tugging on the ends of his hair while he held him into him. Bakura just held him close like that for a few minutes, his crying soon died down but that awful feeling in the pit of his stomach didn't leave him alone. His heart was in his mouth the feeling of unease in his stomach was unbearable but most of all he felt guilty.

_He's a new born you dumbass! You don't leave them on their own or else this happens!_

Sitting down he pulled the baby away from him for just a second so he could get a look at his head to see if he was really hurt. But wasn't able to since the crying started up again when he tried moving him away from his t-shirt. He could feel it getting damp from the babies tears.

"Look I'm only gonna see if there's a bruise alright?" with the sound if his voice the baby seemed to calm down a little and the death grip on his hair loosened just that little bit.

Taking the chance he pulled him away a little and looked at his head. Thankfully there wasn't a big bruise like he was expecting that would have been a bitch to explain when he handed him over so he was happy. But he was sporting a small red mark that looked like it was going to turn into a lump on the right side of his forehead. He didn't dare try poking it though in case he'd hurt him and he didn't want that.

"Ok, ok I don't want it to swell so what is it mom did when I used to bump my head" he tried thinking back to when he was smaller when he used to bump his head his mother used to….used to "Put ice on it!"

_Wow I'm a right one aren't I?_

He walked out to the kitchen and tried to stop the odd hig or strangled gasp that the baby made. Funny he was able to make breakfast while holding him but wasn't able to open his freezer and pull out a bag of peas! He did eventually though after great difficulty and wrapped the bag in a clean towel and brought them all back into the living room.

The red mark on his head was a bit more visible and was going to turn into a proper lump if he did cool it down soon.

"He's really not going to like this" taking a deep breath in, he tilted the arm the baby was lying down on back a little and out the towel and ice into the red mark.

He was right when he said he wouldn't like it. The second the cold towel touched his soft and tear stained face he started screaming and crying all the harder either from not liking the feel of the cold towel up against his face or from the pain in his head. I'd he had to guess he would have gone for the latter.

"Hey hey calm down ok" he drawled out trying all the harder to keep his make shift ice pack against his head only another minute or two and he could take it off and know there wouldn't be a lump or a bruise.

He knew full well how hard it was to keep it up against your head like that the only difference between them both was the fact that Bakura was a lot older when he used to have his mother do this and knew it was for the best but it didn't stop him squirming, the little guy didn't and this whole thing was probably scaring him to death. The cold numbing feeling from in his head was probably only scaring him even more. The paper thin layer of ice that had formed around the bag of peas had melted and Bakura could feel the cold water start to run down the packed and onto his clammy hand.

He took the bag and towel away and dropped them on the ground by his feet and pushed the hair away from the lump on his head and let out a breath of relief when he was that there wasn't one there.

"Thank God" the rapid beating of his heart returned to normal as he leaned back on the sofa that was still sporting a few crumbs from when Marik was over the day before but he didn't mind them.

Again he felt the constant tugging on his hair and that surprisingly managed to settle his nerves that little bit.

"Sorry about that" why he was still talking to him like he was an adult who was going to talk back was just beyond him. It was nice though even he had to admit it. It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach knowing there was someone else that needed him.

"You're a whole heap of trouble you know that?" it was odd how much he'd copped on since he came around.

"I need to just get this over with" he reached over to his jumper that was under his pillow and pulled out his phone. He was gobsmacked to see that it was already evening time.

_How did the whole day pass by like that?! Hmm_

The baby in his arms started making gurgling noises and was cupping his fingers in and out like he did the first morning he stayed with Bakura. It was really cute. But Bakura could only furrow his eyes.

Then he started thinking back to some of the stuff they'd done over the past few days.

Ruining Marik's new pants, stopping Marik from getting a decent night's sleep tricking girls Marik liked into thinking he was gay he went to the park sober for the first time in years and now that was something!

Now that he thought about it though a lot of the stuff he'd done revolved around Marik.

"Hah the dumbass he deserved it….. Well most of it but who cares it was funny" he laughed to himself and to his surprise the little guy he was holding joined in too.

He didn't need a babies help to humiliate Marik, he could do that himself! He went looking through his pocket took out, unlocked his phone and dialled for his mother's mobile she'd know who to go to over something like this surely.

It was just when he was going to press call he hesitated. Then a couple of tugs on his hair made him look down and even when he was looking down at him the baby kept on tugging at his hair smiling a sweet smile with a sparkle in his eyes. Almost as if he was trying to get his attention.

He could see the tips of his bright red gums, his chin was wet from dribble and his hair was tossed around from his fight with the towel and the dreaded peas.

Why was he smiling like that? He shouldn't be smiling he should be crying, complaining screaming the house down like normal babies did. He wasn't ment to smile like that. Babies are ment to be loud and selfish and a pain to look after.

But if that was true.

Then why wasn't he?

He was starting to seriously doubt himself on wither or not he was doing the right thing when that little boy did something that he would never forget for as long as he lived.

He started making the first sounds he'd heard him make. He was so tiny how could he do all this to him?

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when he exited all the tabs he had opened on his phone.

"You know what. Who said you had to go anywhere"

He held him up in front of himself to get another good look at him. The baby was smirking at him. Actually smirking at him! Only instead of looking menacing it looked cute. It was impressive he never knew babies were so clever.

"You wanna stay here with me?" the little guy just started clapping albeit very slowly with bright eyes and an even wider smile.

"Haha ok I'll take that as a yes then"

_So what's the little tyke's name?_

_He doesn't have one_

_He has to have a name, go on pick one off the top of your head_

"Hmm you know what you look like a…" it didn't take him too long to pick one.

"You look like a Ryou. How do you like that?" the happy smile still plastered on Ryou's face was proof enough for him.

"Ya Ryou. Ryou Bakura, has a nice ring to it don't you think" little Ryou just kept on smiling.

"It suits you" he stated pulling Ryou up and letting his lean up against his chest.

Ryou's eyes started to droop and just before he fell asleep still tugging onto Bakura's hair.

"Hmm babies are odd"

**Oh my God I swear that break did wonders for me! Haha a chapter's never been so easy to write for anything before I swear I had this one done so fast I actually can't believe it! Sorry it's so short though I thought that was the right place to leave it since I didn't want to wear it out :) When I said pairings are gonna be in the story there won't be any Tendershipping since well Bakura's gonna be his dad and that'd be pretty weird. So that's the way their gonna be with each other.**

**Anyway I'm all sorted now and I have a few chapters ahead done like I said so this will probably be updated once a week until I run out :D or sooner it depends :)**

**If you liked it could you tell me or if there's anything wrong with it that I could fix let me know if. Who knows if I get a couple of reviews it MIGHT (Defiantly) make me want to update faster though haha**

**Review's =More baby Ryou faster!**

**Till next time! :p **


	8. Chapter 7

**Funny enough thinking back on it now the way I had this fic done out before, this would have been the second chapter weird huh haha anyway here the next chapter! Like I said haha anyway I have nothing to say other than thanks for reviewing YuGiOhRox, YugiYY and RainbowC! And for everyone who favoured or followed this! Here the net chapter Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it or a baby Ryou as much as I want to though :'(**

**Summary: ****When nineteen year old Bakura wakes up in the middle of the night to a babies wail. He never guessed how much his life would change with a little bundle left all alone in an old****tattered****coat**

**Sunday 8****th**** of September 1998**

**Bakura= 19**

**Ryou= 1 month **

"Ok ok ok, So how am I going to go about this. Shit I should have just told her days ago. She's gonna kill me!" Bakura muttered to himself while he paced the floors in his sitting room as Ryou sat in his buggy nodding off to sleep.

He was panicking about how he was gonna tell his mother about little Ryou and there was no doubt about it she was either gonna skin him alive or break down crying.

He was going for the first one though. Now Annabelle Bakura was by no means a person easy to annoy or surprise, but if he were to just come out of nowhere and spring this on her he didn't know how she'd react.

Hopefully ok but he wasn't going to hold his breath. His mother could be a scary woman she wanted to be.

"Ok it'll be just like ripping off a plaster I'll tell her quick and get out of there as fast as I can" sleep hadn't come easy to Bakura that night he spent hours tossing and turning around on his sofa trying not to worry about today.

He walked over to the plastic bag that had all or Ryou's things in it and put them on the handle of the buggy and started pushing it out the door, before he stopped and remembered a blanket for him so he didn't get cold on the walk there.

He stepped out the door into the cold morning air. The clouds were out and full with what looked like rain and cursed himself for not having a car seat or rock-a-tot to put Ryou in so he could take the car and not risk getting wet.

It was freezing and the skin on his arms raise like an uneven bog of Goosebumps all over, making the hairs stand on end and his teeth chatter.

He zipped up his jacket and tucked the blanket in around Ryou before he made his way down the footpath but was having a hard time pushing the buggy since the wheels kept getting stuck with the leaves and little sticks on the footpath sticking to them.

His mother didn't live too far away from him a walking distance really but with the cold air nipping at his skin only made it feel even longer.

He kept going through what he was going to say in his head. It wasn't just a case of deciding to keep Ryou if he had any hope of him staying he'd need to convince his mother into thinking that it was a good idea first. Since he'd more than likely need her help with a lot of things.

There was a sudden rumble of thunder from the clouds and a few seconds later the heavens opened as small and large drops of water started falling from the sky leaving dark wet marks on his navy jacket. Without stopping he pulled the cover over Ryou's head on the buggy and sped up since he didn't want to get caught out in the rain and get wet. Or well wetter than he was going to get.

The rain started pounding down on him even harder the closer he got to his mother's house but big puddles of dirty brown water a big lorry passed by and splashed him with the dirty water soaking him from the inside out.

When they arrived at his mother's house he saw that the car wasn't there and growled to himself. He didn't want any time to think about this he wanted to tell her and get out of there hopefully unharmed. As quickly as he could he pushed the buggy underneath the roof over the front door and started fiddling around looking for his keys so he could get in. when he found them he opened the squeaky red wood door and backed the wet buggy into the house.

"Shit the buggy's all wet hang on a sec and I'll get a towel to try it off till I'm in dry cloths" why he kept talking to Ryou like he was an adult was beyond him, he just wasn't used to having small children around he guessed. He wheeled Ryou into the living room and put him up by the unlit fire and took off his soaked jumper and dropped it on the ground and Ryou's cardigan since he wasn't too sure about it, before going out to the kitchen to get a towel to try dry off some of the water on the cover and seat.

The layout of his mother's house was similar to his own except that there was a hall when he walked in the door there was a long lino covered hallway with faint yellow walls covered in years of Bakura's artwork and marks in the doors to show how much taller he'd grown. Along the walls were picture after picture of his small family and old pets although most of them were all of him as he as growing up. It was weird looking back on them like that. He so small.

Her living room had hard wooden floors that was covered by a rug in front of the fire. Along the walls was shelf after shelf holding her colossal collection of books and little knick knacks that either Bakura had made for her while he was in school or that she picked up when she was on holiday abroad. Like in the hall there were framed pictures of the two of them and on the top shelf was a small picture of Bakura's father.

As much as Annabelle hated to leave it there she didn't think it would have been fair to not have kept one picture for her son. Even though it was never looked at or that he was never talked about it was still there for him if he wanted it, or even if it was only to remember his face.

Her plush material black and white sofa was pushed up against the peach walls and a matching arm chair sat just in front of the window with its back facing outwards. And just underneath the window were three handprints on the wall in blue paint with names along the sides.

The smallest obviously Bakura when he must have been only four or five since his handprint was tiny in comparison to Annabelle's. The third and final print had been painted over though but you could still make out the faint outline of a much larger hand with a small A on top of it.

The house itself was hidden behind her own personal menagerie of plants and trees that were kept neatly trimmed and picked. A lot of work had gone into it to make sure it looked just right even if no one really had anything to do with it anymore.

The kitchen however was the complete opposite of most of the house. It was spotless not a speck of dirt or grime to be found anywhere. Her pride and joy the lightwood cabinets were filled with exotic spices and everyday necessities. Annabelle loved to cook and often tried experimenting with things. More often than not it ended in a total flop but she'd keep on going with whatever it was she was cooking until she got it just right and wrote it down for later use. The funny thing was even though she loved to cook she wasn't able to. Thinking back on some of the food he'd been made eat when he was smaller sent small shivers up his spine.

The walls were a cream with black tiles just over the counters with a small wooden table on the side of the room. It was one of the biggest rooms in the house and had a set of French doors leading out the back of the house through the kitchen to let the sunlight in during the days and when the curtains were drawn back in the mornings.

He strolled back into the kitchen with the towel and started to rub down the buggy. Luckily Ryou hadn't gotten wet and the seat he was sitting in was still dry so he just wiped down the rest of it.

"I wonder where she is" he mumbled to himself and sat down on the chair and looked down at his soaked pants and t-shirt "Guess I'd better go change"

He took one last look over at Ryou before he ran upstairs as fast as he could to get changed into some of his old cloths.

Unknown to Bakura though his mother was cautiously opening the front door and was trying to calm her beating heart when she realised that it must have been Bakura over for a visit.

"Hey Bakura come help me bring the shopping in out of the car will you?" she yelled up the stairs shuffling around and put the two bags she was carrying down on the ground beside her "Bakura?"

She took off her wet coat and put it up on the hanger just inside the door and took her hair down out of the pony tail it was tied up in letting it fall around her shoulders.

"Bakura you in?" she raised an eyebrow when she heard banging upstairs where Bakura's room was but shrugged it off and went to put the shopping in the kitchen and out of force of habit she looked into the sitting room and kept going but a blob of white and black caught her eye and made her stop in her tracks.

Cautiously she took a few steps back hoping that the buggy she'd just seen was her eyes playing tricks on her. Taking a deep breath in, she opened her eyes standing in the door way to see a small baby staring back at her that looked exactly like her son.

Her heart stopped and her breath hitched, the grip she had on the bags loosened and the crashed to the ground in a symphony of clatters and bangs from glass shattering and hard foods thumping to the ground.

"B-Bakura!" she yelled out for him but he heard the thump and thought something was wrong but when he reached the bottom of the stairs all he could see was Ryou crying at the strange woman.

She watched on with wide eyes as Bakura pushed past her and over to Ryou sshhing him to try and calm him down. He gently picked him up and sat down on the sofa.

"Sshh will you you're scaring him" he scolded his mother without even looking up.

She just stared on amazed, shocked and a little bit hurt.

"B-Bakura why are you holding a baby" she asked him softly not really believing her eyes.

Annabelle stormed into the room and stood in front of Bakura.

"Bakura answer my question why the hell are you holding that baby!" She just really couldn't believe this. It's not that she was mad she was scared. She felt like breaking down and crying. Of course she wanted grandchildren for when she was older but Bakura was only 19. He was going to be missing out on so much.

_Oh God he had a child and never told me! He didn't trust me enough to say anything?_

Bakura looked up and tried to think up of the best way to go about this and decided to say it just up front.

"This is Ryou. Now before you over react or freak out he-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BEFORE I OVER REACT! Bakura I came home to see a child that looks exactly like you in my living room how am I ment to react! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"What did I just say. Look he's not mine, now will you listen?" he didn't mean to be so snappy with her, he was only trying to explain everything.

_Is this is how she's gonna react how the hell will Marik! No wait why do I care what he thinks?_

He spent the next ten minutes trying his living best to explain everything out to his mother who was just sitting there staring at him with her eyebrows furrowed as if she were trying to sus him out. She didn't say anything instead just sat there biting her tongue while she tried to hear the whole story. Never saying anything and never blinking she bit her tongue to head the whole story before she said anything.

Ryou had fallen back asleep and was holding onto Bakura's hair. It was just his little habit, it made him feel better and besides Bakura's hair was too long he had it coming but he never stopped him from holding it.

"Bakura what the hell did you think you were playing at!" Annabelle yelled as she stood up and started pacing the floor of her sitting room.

"Shut up will you, or you'll wake little Ryou up, he had a rough night" he snapped looking up at her. This was not the reaction he was expecting. Well to be honest he didn't even know what to expect he knew she wouldn't be happy but still.

"You're not even able to look after yourself let alone a new-born baby! What in God's name were you thinking Bakura! You're only 19! How could you be so irresponsible?"

Bakura's head shot up when she said that. He didn't think…no he knew he wasn't being irresponsible by taking in this baby. Sure he was still only young, and according to most people he knew irresponsible, yea he liked going out drinking till God knows what time in the morning and his house was always in a state. But he could change and he planned to. He'd grown pretty attached to Ryou in the last few days and the idea of him being adopted or being sent back to his real parents just didn't sit well with him.

Hell he spent most of the time when Ryou was asleep cleaning the place from top to bottom and airing out the house so the lingering smell would leave. He was changing more and more since Ryou came, he'd never put so much work into anything before and if he were to be honest with himself he liked it. Having someone depend on him like that other than himself. But he was still a little worried though. He could manage screwing up his own life but if he did it to Ryou's he didn't know if hed be able to handle it.

"How is that being irresponsible? It was lashing rain and 4 in the morning in nothing but a nappy an-"

"Bakura he's only in a baby grow! Where's his cardigan, he'll freeze! You should have called someone why didn't you tell me?" she stuttered out hurt lacing her voice.

"Well duh of course he's not wearing one I wasn't too sure about it when we walked up so I took it off! Plus I still have to go and get him some stuff. But it's mostly just toys and" he shivered a little at the thought of putting him in another one though. He really wasn't helping his case "Some cloths. I got a lot off of Mai and Valon and then I went off and bought everything else and besides cardigans are girly."

_Well at least he had the common sense to take it off if it was wet but still._

"Bakura did you even really think about what you're getting yourself into? I mean why did you call me about this? Did you even think about the legal side to all this? There hardly going to let you keep some poor child like that if you were going to look after him you'd need to adopt him and ohh"

She was right Bakura hadn't thought about that little fact. For some very odd reason he thought that he could just well keep him but since his mother said that it hadn't changed a thing. He guessed he was just going to have to adopt Ryou.

She just couldn't believe all of this but she would admit albeit not aloud that Ryou was kind of cute but still Bakura wasn't going to be able to mind him, it was that simple.

Annabelle sat down on the single chair across from her son and Ryou then put her head in her hands. Her light brown hair fell down over her pale face. Bakura looked over at his mother and could have sworn he heard her sniffle. Now he was happy she wasn't looking at him, he didn't know if he could take seeing the sadness etched into her face like that.

Was she disappointed in him? He didn't know and hoped that he was wrong. He didn't think he could handle that. It was only the two of them against the world always had been and probably always would be.

_What to do now?_

He asked himself that question a lot lately. If he couldn't get his own mother's approval on the one thing he was positive he was doing right he didn't know what he'd do.

"Mom I'm not gonna mess this up you know, you've just gonna...gotta trust me on this one"

Annabelle took her head up from her hands and stared at Bakura.

"How can I though Bakura? This isn't just some lost puppy you've picked up from the side of the road you know. He's a little boy who's probably scared and confused and doesn't understand what's going on. Imagine what his parents are like who in their right mind leaves a small child on someone's doorstep at four in the morning? There should be something done about them!"

"I know full well what I'm getting myself into and as far as his parents go I'm not even going to give them the time of day I don't know the reason they did and I don't really want to know either"

"But still Bakura you could have been a murderer for all they knew and they just left him there. Did they even stay to see if you brought him in? Did you see anybody?"

"But I'm not so it's ok. No there wasn't anyone around"

"Bakura this is not ok! You're clueless! How are you going to support him and yourself I know for a fact McDonalds does not pay that much"

Ok so maybe he hadn't thought that far ahead. He shifted around in the chair and closer to Annabelle.

"I'll figure something out" he reassured her with a look of seriousness that she'd never seen him pull before.

"Do you want to hold him?" he asked suddenly his voiced laced with curiously seeing that he was finally starting to break her down.

Annabelle looked at him and shot him a questioning look.

_Just what is he playing at?_

With a raised eyebrow she held her hands out for Bakura to put Ryou in which he did. Bakura sat back down put his elbows on his knees and cupped his hands.

Annabelle held Ryou out the same way Bakura did the night they first met to get a good look at him. The resemblance between him and Bakura was just uncanny the sae snow white hair, same eyes actually now that she looked at him properly he had the same eyes as hers a nice warm doe brown. She felt a small smile forming on her lips and her eyes softened when Ryou looked back up at her and tried to grab hold of her long fringe making her laugh a little.

_He is a cute little guy_

Bakura could do nothing but hold his breath and watch while Ryou stated pulling and tugging on Annabelle's hair but not hard since she was laughing and smiling.

But then a split second later she looked up at Bakura with furrowed brows with an unreadable expression on her face and locked eyes with Bakura. It was a little unnerving for him since he didn't know what she was doing.

"Bakura"

"Ya" he said uneasily but that soon went away when Annabelle smiled.

"Go upstairs into my room and in my wardrobe there's a big black sack of baby clothes in the big press that are still there form when you were a baby. Bring them down to me will you? We can't have our little Ryou here going cold now can we?"

Before she could say anything else Bakura had jumped up off the chair and the heavy pounding of his footsteps upstairs filled the house with noise.

_I'm trusting you here Bakura. Don't make me regret it._

**Anyhoo there's another one done and out of the way! It's getting so much easier to write all these. I'm not so used to writing comfort or family fic's though, I'm better at angst and that's what I normally do so this is a bit of a change so I'm a little out of my comfort zone writing this.**

**I'm not too sure how the whole scene where his mother saw Ryou went. But she comes home one day and find a baby that looks like Bakura in her sitting room I don't know how anyone would react to something like that! So I'm not too sure how it turned out I re-wrote it a few time this one was the best though. But I tried my best :p **

**She won't be in it too often so don't worry about it being invaded with OC's she gonna be the only one and even at that she's pretty minor so don't expect to see all that much of her.**

**Anyway I wasn't planning on putting up another chapter of this for another few days but my Christmas tree is up, The Late Late toy Show is on later and im just in a really good mood haha :D**

**I really wanna know how I'm doing with it so wither or not I'm doing alright with this, since like I said I'm not used to writing this stuff. Is it too long too short anything you see wrong with it could you tell me please so anyone wanna leave me a review? But no flames!**

**Till next time! :p**


End file.
